The Company of Elessar
by Eleni the Tiny Elf
Summary: Legolas leaves his home and baby daughter in Mirkwood to fight a new and more terrible enemy before, meeting new creatures and joining with old friends. AU, angsty, no slash. Recently continued with Chapter 19 maybe it'll get finished!
1. Prologue/Chapter 1

Part 1:  
  
The city of Rivendell lies in the dew regions of the mountains. Once the imperial city of Lothlorien, it holds ancient memories and a lost sense of grandeur. The intertwined stone canopies, made so that the light, beloved of all elves, can stream through and light their breathtakingly beautiful countenances, are gracefully placed among trees of gold, ruby, silver and of course, emerald green.  
  
The city lies between the lush forest of Lothlorien and the sparkling, swift-moving sapphire river Loudwater. The elven palace, the most beautiful of any palace built in Middle-Earth, is criss-crossed with the finest paintings, sculpture and architecture, because after all, it is from the elves that humans learned to build the greatest cathedrals. Elrond, the elven king, for whom the lake of Rivendell was named, resides here and guards one of the elven rings of power, given to him by Galadriel. He is the one who encourages the finest education, with emphasis on the languages of Middle-Earth, from Quenya to Dwarvian, and also the most graceful, efficient military moves. His daughter, Arwen, is the teacher for these military moves. Though she is female, she is the greatest warrior of the elves, and is known for her part in the quest to destroy the One Ring of Power. The queen of Lothlorien, the golden queen of light, Galadriel, lives deep in the forest and Arwen is her granddaughter. Galadriel is guardian of the waters and trees, and everywhere in the elven kingdom, a sense of magick rests. These are the blessed ones of Middle-earth, and their mysticism puzzles, fascinates, and charms most humans.  
  
Deep in the forest of Northern Mirkwood resides one princely elf, famous for his skill with a bow. Legolas Greenleaf, next heir to the throne of Mirkwood, is one of the Fellowship of the Ring of Power and the most beautiful of the Greenleaf elven clan. Long flowing golden hair, depthless azure eyes and a straight stature make up our prince. Like his cousin, Elrond, he belongs to the statuesque Silvarin clan. He is very shy, like the Silvarin elves, and only makes himself known when trouble is near, preferring to sit among the trees and stare into the stars. The elven archer is matchless. It was Elrond's greatest wish that Legolas marry Arwen, to produce strong heirs to the crumbling city of Rivendell, but alas, he does not love her, and elves only marry for love. Arwen is in love with Aragorn, a ranger known as Strider, also famous for his part in the Fellowship and the true king of the White City of Gondor. But to marry this epic hero, she must lose what elves are most known for . . her immortality. However, Arwen is not like her father, who prizes immortality above all. She, like any high-class lady, loves who she cannot have, but her strong spirit will convince her father of the idea. She is descended from the sparkling-elves of the sun, and her spirit is unstoppable.  
  
Who else resides in the lovely region of Lothlorien? Travellers, including hobbits, dwarves and the occasional wizard pass through our boundless country in search of the one thing that elves possess over anyone else: true love and beauty, and also the use of the elven ring, which gives anyone who desires it eternal happiness. Elrond is careful with his ring; he knows why it was given to him, as he knows how to use it. Eternal happiness is all very good, but it is only for the truly wanting, and only given as a reward. If everyone had eternal happiness, it would not be a gift. In fact, it was Elrond who coined the phrases "If wishes were horses, beggars would ride" and "be careful what you wish for". Hobbits who pass through Rivendell are captivated by its backlit beauty, for though their Shire is beautiful, it is an earthly gift. Rivendell is an ideal space, a little piece of heaven. Dwarves are blinded by the streaming light, as they live underground in miserable Moria. Wizards are fascinated by the magickal capability. Everyone loves Rivendell and even human beings who have never heard of it long for it in their hearts. Humans, after all, are just disenchanted elves.  
  
Legolas Greenleaf reigns over the tree-villages of upper Mirkwood. There, he has recently taken a wife, and they have a small child, a daughter, Ashira. There, elves have built their homes in the uppermost branches of the golden raintrees. They are most innovative, as they stay up with no supports. Legolas' wife, Elladriel, has only been his wife for a year, and Legolas hopes firmly that his tiny daughter, now just a baby, will succeed him in the gentle villages of the forest. Like her father, Ashira has golden hair and the beginnings of his chiseled features, but like her mother, she has emerald green eyes and a knowing, wise look despite her tender years. We know that Ashira will succeed her lovely gentle father on his small throne and rule as he did, with grace and love for his land. 


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2:  
  
It was early morning, and the sun was just beginning to show her face above the beautiful trees of Mirkwood. Her rays slanted down over the silver trunks and lit up the golden foilage of the raintrees. Legolas Greenleaf sat in the fork of the tallest tree, his legs comfortably folded and his eyes to the rising sun. His golden hair gleamed as the soft wind blew around his pale face. This was his favourite moment of the day. The quiet, the farewell of the moon, the rising of the sun. The morning star winked at him as she disappeared for her rest. He sighed and breathed the sweet air.  
  
"Legolas! Legolas . . . where are you??" A sweet voice broke the silence of the early morning, and Legolas sat bolt upright, and smiled. He quickly leapt lightly from the branches and ran back to the halls of Mirkwood, where a small elvish-lady stood on the steps, her head to the side, an amused smile on her face. A slow, tender smile spread across the elf- prince's face as he ran lightly up the steps.  
  
"Well, Elladriel, and what emergency made you break the little-heard silence of Mirkwood this morning?" he chuckled quietly, his hand stroking her long reddish hair.  
  
"Nothing except that it is nearly breakfast time and your daughter has been calling for you all morning!" Elladriel laughed back at him, swatting him lightly on the arm and turning to the ladder up to the halls. Legolas smiled at the last comment; from the ground he could hear the wails of his daughter high above and the despairing sighs of her nurses as they worked to calm her. He scaled the ladder and entered the palace that had been his home all of his life. It, like the trees that supported it, had a graceful, enduring quality that Legolas loved in all elven architecture. The silver twinings of the knots, borrowed from the elves of old and used in the architecture, lit with the sun and glittered. Legolas would have stayed to admire the view from the large windows, but he could hear his daughter becoming more and more insistent as her nurses became more and more desperate to make her stop crying.  
  
Legolas climbed many stairs, almost to the top of the halls. They had agreed to keep the elven-princess as high as possible, for though Mirkwood was a beautiful community, orcs still patrolled the outskirts and the Mirkwood archers worked night and day to preserve the peace and quiet that Legolas so loved. He walked down a long hall filled with the morning light, and acknowledged the greetings of his servants as they passed him. After many twists and turns, he came to the private chambers where he and Elladriel and Ashira slept. Ashira's room was just off the royal chambers and her wails were quite audible, showing no signs of stopping. He paused outside the door, then stepped in.  
  
In the centre of the room, a circular crib stood and around it, five nurses stood, wringing their hands and sighing. In the crib, what was normally his lovely calm daughter lay screaming in fury at the fact that her father had not come to see her yet that morning. Legolas waved at the nurses, sighing and crying themselves, to leave, and then he sat quietly down in a rocking- chair, and waited.  
  
Ashira had certainly worked herself into a tantrum; she squirmed in her crib and took no notice of anything around her. The baby was small for her age, only seven moons had passed since her birth and she was still very young. She had a slight growth of golden hair on her head, the same colour as her father's, and pale skin like all of the elves, with the customary pointed ears. She wore the silver nightclothing of all the elves, except that her clothing was of softer linen. Legolas still waited quietly.  
  
Ashira, whilst wailing, noticed that there were no longer many people around her crib, sighing and begging her to stop crying. In fact, other than herself, there was no sound at all. She sniffled and rubbed her face with a tiny hand, then raised herself best she could to a clumsy sitting position and looked around the room. She saw nothing, and then her eyes fell on a silent figure near the door. Legolas noticed her staring at him and winked at her. A smile spread across her face and she lifted her arms to him. Legolas walked over and lifted Ashira into his arms, kissing her soft face. She giggled and snuggled in closer to him.  
  
"Well, my love, is this what all the fuss was about? You couldn't wait until I had returned, hmm?" Ashira looked up and giggled again. He kissed her tiny face and washed and dressed her quickly. He then took her down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Elladriel laughed when she saw how happy Ashira was, on the arm of her beautiful father. Legolas chuckled at Elladriel's face and came over to her.  
  
"When are you going to learn to be around when Ashira wakes, Legolas? You're running her nurses ragged!" smiled Elladriel, kissing her daughter good morning.  
  
Legolas laughed, the clear elven-sound rippling through the hall. Ashira's nurses looked up at him, wounded. He smiled at them and handed Ashira and a bottle to one and sat down at the head of the long table beside his wife. Ashira's face crumpled at being separated from her papa again, but she was soon distracted by her bottle and Legolas smiled at Elladriel. "Now what is it that you really called me back for?"  
  
A shadow passed over her face and she replied, "Legolas, I'm worried."  
  
He frowned. "What about?"  
  
"The Mirkwood archers came to me this morning, before you woke, and told me that they had found Uruk-hai at the borders of Rivendell this morning."  
  
"Uruk-hai? Are you sure?"  
  
"You know their eyesight; it's better than perfect. Elrond sent a message to you to tell you that they need your help again. Sauron has been defeated for years, this much is true, but these Uruk-hai are not of Isengard breeding. They are stronger, and elven-arrows do not wound them." Elladriel's eyes filled with tears. "I think that they are looking to find Elrond's ring!"  
  
Legolas caught a tear on his finger and gently stroked her cheek. "Now why would they want his ring? It holds no power for them. They are probably near Rivendell because they have been sent. We first must find out who sent them." He frowned.  
  
Elladriel looked up at him, her brow creased with worry. "You did see Sauron destroyed, correct?"  
  
"Yes love, he was completely obliterated. And he has no heirs that we know of." Legolas frowned. "I will go and see Elrond after breakfast. This bears looking into."  
  
"Oh, Legolas. Please be careful. Elven-arrows have no power against this kind of evil."  
  
"Ay, but elven-swords cleave all sorts of heads, Elladriel. I will watch myself while travelling. Just take care of the princess . . . it will be up to her if I fail . . ."  
  
"She's so young!"  
  
"Yes, but she has good mentors and a strong spirit. I will come back." He smiled at her and gently wiped away the last of her tears. He rose from the table and made the announcement that he would be travelling to Rivendell as soon as horses could be readied for the journey. Cooks sprang to make lembas and chamberlains went to prepare mail and clothing for the trip. Legolas' personal squire, Gilthruil, ran to ready Arod, his Rohan horse. Legolas himself left the halls to clear his mind. After a long walk under the raintrees, he came back and donned his Lorien cloak, quiver and bow.  
  
"I will return. Keep the halls beautiful for me."  
  
She did not reply; a single tear ran down her cheek. Legolas kissed her and cuddled Ashira for a moment; then handed her down to her mother and signaled Arod into action. Away they rode . . . to the elven-city of Rivendell.  
  
~TO BE CONTINUED~ 


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3  
  
Legolas and his entourage turned from the peaceful forest of Mirkwood and started on the road to Rivendell. It was only half a day's ride, and it gave Legolas time to think on the recent events. The Uruk-hai, originally created by Saruman the White, the top wizard of the Order, had been vicious, strong creatures with the intent to kill and the resistance to many weapons forged by the Elves. Legolas had had to poison his arrows with the water of the Lorien river to stop many of them. Now, if these Uruk-hai that Elladriel mentioned were resistant to even that, they certainly had a problem. Legolas had been there to see the destruction of the Dark Lord Sauron, but he remembered that Saruman had supposedly killed himself after the war. However, there was no real proof, and Legolas was beginning to suspect that perhaps Saruman, with his dreams of being powerful, had climbed into the void left by Sauron. He clucked to his horse and rode on.  
  
The Mirkwood company reached Rivendell as the sun was going down over the mountains. Elrond stood at the highest tower in Rivendell and watched as Legolas swung off his horse and handed the reins to his squire. Elrond's face was troubled and he turned from the window to meet the prince at the entrance to his house.  
  
"Legolas, my old friend! I've been waiting for you." Elrond smiled and formally embraced Legolas. Legolas smiled at him.  
  
"The old place hasn't changed much since the days of the Fellowship . . . lucky it was spared in the Great War. I still remember volunteering for the task . . . what a life-changing experience it was." Legolas sighed and looked nostalgic. "I miss Gimli often. He chose to go to the Glittering Caves and not accompany me across the Sea on my adventures . . . I still regret that."  
  
Elrond smiled sympathetically. "Well, perhaps you won't be troubled for long. Come in and take some mulled wine. You must be tired from riding so long."  
  
"No, you forget Mirkwood is half a day from here. I am quite fit and ready to meet my old friends." Legolas turned away from Elrond. "Where might I find the Princess Arwen?"  
  
"Where she always is, I expect - at the lake. Aragorn is probably with her. I will see you in an hour, Master Legolas. I wish very much to speak with you." Elrond's smile faded as he watched the last of the sun's rays fade into the velvet sky.  
  
Legolas walked down the path to Lake Elrond and watched the stars stud the dark-blue sky. At home in Mirkwood, dinner would be served and then the Elves would join in happy song until the moon reached its zenith, then the archers would go on watch and silence would fall over the kingdom. Sometimes Legolas joined in the singing and telling of legends from long ago; the younger Elves always clamoured for the legend of the One Ring. However, more often he and Elladriel would retire to spend some time with Ashira before she was put to bed, and more often than that Elladriel would prefer to spend time with the other elvish-women and Legolas would put Ashira to bed himself. He loved to take her with him to the top of the halls and sit up at the lookout, rocking her gently and singing to her under the stars. Ashira and her father had a special connection; when she was most upset no one could comfort her except Legolas; and when Legolas was troubled, he only had to see her face before everything was all right again. He sighed.  
  
Legolas came upon Lake Elrond, sparkling under the full moon above. All was peaceful and very quiet. He sat down on one of the benches placed by the side of the lake and breathed the fresh mountain air. Rivendell was such a refuge . . . it was so fortunate that it had been spared in the Great War. Legolas half-closed his eyes and then jumped and gasped at a poke in the side of his ribs. He turned quickly to see a shape dart quietly behind him and the peal of clear elven-laughter. He smiled.  
  
"Where is Aragorn? He would keep you in check."  
  
A tall, very slim and beautiful woman with hair like midnight stepped out of the brush in front of him and made a face. She wore a long white cloak and her hair, long and silky, fell over her shoulders. Her dark eyes sparkled mischieviously as she walked towards him.  
  
"Legolas . . . I need no keeper." Arwen pouted at him and then ran up and impulsively embraced him. Legolas embraced her back and they both laughed, the sound echoing over the still water. Legolas held her at arms length and looked at her - she hadn't changed a day since the days of the Fellowship, before the divide of the Middle-Earth lands. Legolas and Arwen were both the same age, but they were as different as night and day. While Legolas was already married, settled and ever-watchful and protective of his lands, Arwen was impulsive and free-spirited, and preferred to act like a girl more than the princess she was. Yet she took responsibility for the defense of Rivendell very seriously, and was the best at swordfighting and archery in Rivendell. She had calmed down much in recent years as Aragorn became King Elessar and Elrond was forcing her to choose between Aragorn or an Elf- aristocrat of his liking. Aragorn had been raised by the Elves and was quite acceptable in Elrond's eyes for a match for his daughter, but Arwen preferred her maiden-status and had announced to Elrond a few years ago that she would never marry. It didn't much matter, of course, because the elven-twins Elladan and Elrohir would rule effectively once Elrond had gone to the Grey Havens, and both were married, but Elrond had just as strong of a spirit as his daughter and they clashed constantly over the issue. It made Legolas glad that Ashira was still a baby and he didn't have to worry about her marriage yet.  
  
"Where is Aragorn?" asked Legolas as he and Arwen picked their way lightly around Lake Elrond on the way back to the palace. Arwen shrugged her shoulders and said, "Oh, he's around here somewhere. Went to talk to Father, then to check the defenses at the Gate of Rivendell. I've been alerted to the problem." She looked troubled. "Why should there be Uruk-hai now? We killed nearly all of them in the Great War, and those that weren't dead when the war ended were so badly wounded that they would have died soon anyway. Who is behind this, Legolas?"  
  
Legolas sighed. "I don't know, Arwen, I've only been told as much as you have. Elrond wishes to speak to me when we get back to the palace. I don't mind telling you that this worries me a great deal. Mirkwood does not have the defenses to protect ourselves against a new threat so soon after the Great War, and you know I have a very special priority now."  
  
"Yes, your little daughter! How is Ashira?"  
  
"As fair as the stars above, and as happy as a warm summer day. When is your turn, cousin?" Legolas chuckled.  
  
"Never! I wish to live the rest of my days as a free maiden, able to protect my city and not be tied down by the chains of motherhood!"  
  
"Does Aragorn know this?"  
  
"Yes, he knows. However, he and Father are conspiring against me. I'm sure that they wish for me to marry as soon as possible."  
  
"Well, you're not exactly getting any younger."  
  
Arwen swatted him. "That's rich coming from you, oh three-thousand-year-old elf prince of Mirkwood!"  
  
"We're the same age!" Legolas pretended to run after her and the two, accompanied by their sweet elven-laughter, ran the rest of the way up to the House of Elrond and into the warmth within.  
  
Legolas and Arwen were met at the door by an irritated Elrond and his twin sons, Elladan and Elrohir. Elrohir smiled at Legolas and formally embraced him, while Elladan grinned at him from behind his overblown brother. "I have missed you, friend. While we have been guarding the borders of Lorien, it appears that you have been relaxing in Mirkwood, bearing new heirs for our fair region!" Elladan put a hand on Legolas' shoulder and led him into the Great Hall of Elrond, where all of the Elves of the Court sat at the long tables, waiting for the main meal of the day to be served.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir were mirror-images of each other, each a hundred years older than Legolas. They both had the dark hair of Elrond, with traces of silver beginning to weave through the shining ebony. Their dark eyes sparkled and their pale skin lit from the inside, making them radiant and easily the most beautiful Elves in Rivendell, surpassing their sister Arwen by only a little. However, while Elrohir was formal and elegant, trying his best to copy the manner of his father, Elladan was playful, like his sister Arwen and always managing to make the actions of his brother look overblown and silly. Both, however, were strong fighting men and had the easier manners of a younger generation. As children, they had been Legolas' best friends and had learned the arts of education alongside the prince of Mirkwood.  
  
"Well, I wouldn't say exactly relaxing . . . Ashira is an energetic elven- child! I must keep her in check around such aristocratic Elves as yourselves and remind her to live up to her name as princess!" Legolas smiled. Elrohir looked pleased, but Elladan went into a long spasm of laughter and punched Legolas on the shoulder. "I doubt that a babe could act like an aristocrat, especially in your lax kingdom!"  
  
The banter went on as the four Elves sat at the right hand of Elrond and bowed their heads for the meal-song. After this, the meal was served and Elrond turned to Legolas with a smile. "I miss having a babe around the palace. The last was Arwen." He smiled at his daughter, who smiled back. "Such a babe she was! Always putting the palace in an uproar with her antics . . . not even the twin-princes could beat her at her chaotic temper! But it appears that perhaps we will have some more children to keep us young again - Elladan's wife Firgoniel is with child, and we may be carrying on the tradition of twin heirs again."  
  
"That's wonderful," said Legolas. "Congratulations, friend. A child is quite a joy and certainly keeps me young and fit." He finished his meal and got up. "Elrond, where shall I meet you?"  
  
A shadow passed over Elrond's merry face again. "Wait for me at the watchtowers. We have much to discuss."  
  
"Yes, lord." Legolas left the Great Hall and walked quietly over the marble floors of the palace up to the watchtowers at the top. He wondered what Elrond's take on the situation was. He hoped that the wise Elf would have advice for him - to protect Mirkwood, but more importantly, to protect his family.  
  
~TO BE CONTINUED~ 


	4. Chapter 4

PART 4  
  
The sweet sounds of elven-voices followed Legolas as he climbed the marble stairs of Elrond's palace in Rivendell. They were singing joyfully of the times before the War of the Ring, the times where Middle-earth was united in its lands and people.  
  
Legolas reached the landing before the watchtowers and stopped short. In the corner, staring out one of the large windows overlooking the city, stood a regal figure. He wore a silver shift, like all of the Elves, but a dark green cloak clasped with a Lorien leaf was slung about his shoulders and the glittering hilt of a sword could be seen at his side. A silver crown, much like the one Elrond wore, topped his head of long dark hair, and his eyes were sad as he stared blankly out onto Rivendell.  
  
Legolas bowed. "My lord Elessar. I did not see you before."  
  
The man startled, then looked around until his eyes fell on the genuflecting Elf. "Get up, Legolas. Elves still hold more power than the greatest men." He walked over to Legolas and drew him to his feet. "I have missed you, friend."  
  
Legolas embraced him. "Aragorn. Arwen mentioned that you were here, but I did not see you at dinner. I have missed you as well." His fair elven-face was troubled. "We are in need of your bravery and armies of Gondor."  
  
"So I have heard. Elrond has told me of the new threat. He told me to meet him at the watchtowers." Aragorn ran a hand through his hair. "It was not long ago that we defeated Sauron; I cannot see him coming to power again. The Great Ring was destroyed. I have managed to protect Gondor from the remaining Uruk-hai that Sauron left behind, as well as destroy the last of the Nazgul. But if there are Uruk-hai that even elvish-arrows will not pierce . . ."  
  
Legolas sighed. "Elrond will tell us what to do. He is yet wise enough to help us with this mission. I believe, in my heart, that Saruman has returned. We never received word that he was completely destroyed after the Great War. And I took to the Sea so quickly . . ."  
  
Aragorn looked concerned. "Do not blame yourself. If it is Saruman, then none of the Fellowship took precautions to make sure that the monster was not a threat. I believe Elrond has called all remaining members of the Fellowship to Rivendell. We will see what comes of this late-night council."  
  
Aragorn and Legolas reached the top of the stairs and regarded, with a bit of nostalgia for olden times, the same chairs and table that had been used for the last Council. But instead of the original twenty-three chairs, there were only seven. Legolas looked surprised. "Where are the rest of the chairs?"  
  
Elrond spoke up behind him. "I have decided to only call the seven strongest and wisest to Rivendell for this mission. It is not as great as the War of the Ring, and the Halflings are left to enjoy the Shire and their lives there uninterrupted. Boromir passed on long ago and we have a new representative of Gondor, King Elessar. Mithrandir has come to help us again, and so have you, Legolas, and my sons Elrohir and Elladan. Then there is myself."  
  
"But that only makes six. Who is the seventh?" asked Legolas.  
  
"I believe he will want to tell you himself." Elrond smiled and stepped aside. A short, squat little man covered in heavy armour stepped out from behind Elrond and ran full tilt at Legolas. The Elf, startled, caught the man before he ran into him and held him off at arm's length. "Gimli?"  
  
"Argh! Did you think, Master Elf, that I would let such gentle beings as yourselves fight another war without the help of the Dwarves? If you did, you are sadly mistaken." Gimli winked from behind his heavy eyebrows and plaited beard. "Never trust an Elf!"  
  
"Gimli! It has been so long!" Legolas bent and embraced the Dwarf. "I thought you had forgotten all about our friendship!"  
  
"Nay! How could I forget about my best friend? And here, I have something for that little elfling of yours. Where is she?"  
  
"I left Ashira in Mirkwood. I thought that she and Elladriel would be safer there in the treetops than with me. Did you bring your family?"  
  
"Not on your life, as long as it is! If that rogue Saruman is behind this, the best place for them to be is in the Glittering Caves." Gimli handed Legolas a small package. "There now, the best for a she-elf that the Glittering Caves can produce!"  
  
Legolas unwrapped the package and held up a shining mobile made of the finest gems, in all colours and shapes. It caught the moonlight and cast its facets over all the men there. "It's beautiful, Gimli."  
  
"Aye, and so it should be! You Elves aren't the only ones that can construct the greatest art!" Gimli smiled. "I hope she enjoys it. Come Elrond, what news? What have you learned of this threat?"  
  
Elrond looked troubled. "I know not much about it, only what Mithrandir has told me. He will come in a moment, and we shall learn all about this."  
  
Legolas sat down in one of the carven chairs. Gandalf was the greatest wizard of his order, and could surely defeat Saruman, with help. He sighed and stretched out his long legs, which were sore from riding.  
  
Presently the company heard the stump of heavy boots and a muttering coming up the stairs. A few seconds more and a man in a long white cloak and tall white hat came through, bearing a staff which was glowing slightly. The man coughed, cleared his throat and came up to stand beside Elrond, taking off his hat as he did so.  
  
"Mithrandir!" cried Legolas. "How good it is to see you!"  
  
"And you, Legolas." Gandalf smiled from behind his long grey beard. "I have missed all of your company. But I would rather have seen you all under different circumstances."  
  
"What news, Gandalf?" they all cried.  
  
"I am afraid, my friends, that we are under attack once again. Not by Sauron, or even Saruman, as we all thought at first. Nay, but by a new, awful threat, planning to take over our world and all the lands beyond Middle-earth. This threat makes Sauron's plan pale by comparison."  
  
Elrohir looked horrified. "What is this horrible thing, Mithrandir? What could be worse than Sauron the Dark Lord?"  
  
"She has taken Saruman and his remaining Uruk-hai into her servitude. She wishes - " and here Gandalf looked incredibly sad - "to destroy the race of Elves altogether. Men are easily changed in their ways, begging your pardon, Aragorn. They are not a threat to this creature. Dwarves -" - looking at Gimli - "are a dying race and prefer to delve deeply in their caves. There are only a few left, so they do not pose a threat. It is the wise Elves and wizards that this creature, Zycrah is her name, wish to get rid of, because they hold the Dark Forces at bay and keep the lands of Middle-earth beautiful. Zycrah wishes to see all the lands turn into dark wastelands and the spirit of beauty and good give way to her own evil. She is an ancient creature, born in the youth of the world and in the deepest reaches of evil. She uses no rings or physical methods of power, no." Gandalf cleared his throat. "She uses mental images, illnesses, to drive her servants to madness. This is why your Mirkwood archers, Legolas, could not kill those Uruk-hai. She has bolstered them to think that they are invincible - and if you think, therefore you are. I have seen all this in the palantirs of Middle-earth. She has taken Mordor back and is creating new armies, completely unresistant to her will. She means to take all of Middle-earth in the end."  
  
"So we're finished then. That's it." said Gimli weakly. "How do we fight against something that controls everything with its mind? Physical weapons do not even touch these forms of evil. I am finished. We are all doomed."  
  
"No, Gimli, this is untrue. There is one way to defeat Zycrah. She is not completely invincible. Elrond will tell you of this." Gandalf sat down.  
  
Elrond stood. "Apparently, this creature is resistant to all forms of good except one. This is the stone of Elessar, given to Aragorn by Galadriel of Lothlorien. In this stone is represented the strength, force and power of beauty and good of the Elves. Zycrah wishes to destroy this Stone, this one thing that keeps her from taking over us all. The Elfstone acts as a barrier to her mental orders and wishes in all who bear it or come in contact with it. Aragorn keeps the stone in Gondor, the ruling city, and this is why none of the lands of Middle-earth save Mordor has been bent to Zycrah's will. But Zycrah has sent her creatures to destroy it. In order to stop Zycrah, we must destroy her, using this stone. We must take the stone to Mordor and turn its full power on Zycrah - if she looks upon the Stone, she dies."  
  
"So you are asking all of us to go to Mordor, again, and turn the power of the Stone on Zycrah?" asked Elladan.  
  
Gandalf looked sad. "That is exactly what I am asking you to do. I regret doing so . . . but our lands, and our people, will perish without this task being done."  
  
Legolas stood. "I will go. I have some knowledge of the use of the Stone, and I am resistant to much mental trifling. I have a very good reason to protect my lands."  
  
Aragorn looked at him sympathetically. "Since I possess the Stone, I will go as well."  
  
Gimli stood. "I've never been much for intellectual matters, but those creatures will need killing. I will join this mission."  
  
Elrond said, "I speak for the ruling family of Rivendell when I say that my sons and I, knowing the most besides Mithrandir about the Elfstone, will go to destroy this new threat."  
  
Gandalf nodded. "We leave tomorrow morning. You have tonight to send messages to your families and prepare. Thank you friends."  
  
They all dispersed and went their separate ways, each thinking about the mission to come.  
  
~TO BE CONTINUED~ 


	5. Chapter 5

PART 5  
  
As the company dispersed, Gimli put a hand on Legolas' arm. "Wait, Legolas. I have much to say to you."  
  
Legolas stopped, looking surprised. "Of course, Gimli. However, I have things to attend to before I speak with you. Give me an hour and I will meet you by the lake."  
  
Legolas went to his allotted chambers on the eastern side of Elrond's palace, so given to him because it was well-known how much he loved the sunrise. The window was open and the soft night wind kissed the Elf's pale face as he sat at a table with pen and paper, and Gimli's package. He dipped his pen into the ink bottle and wrote a short note on parchment at his side. Putting the note in an envelope, he wrote a name on it and wrapped it within the package. He then stopped a servant in the hallway and asked them to send the package as soon as possible to the halls in Mirkwood. The servant bowed and walked away, leaving Legolas with his thoughts.  
  
The moon was at its highest point as Legolas walked quietly to the lake where Gimli waited. The Dwarf sat bolt upright on a bench by the shore, his short legs sticking out in front of him, his feet wiggling impatiently as he waited. Despite his grave thoughts, Legolas smiled. His footsteps made no sound as he crept up behind Gimli and laid a hand on his shoulder.  
  
The Dwarf yelled and waved his axe, narrowly missing Legolas. "That was unfair!"  
  
"It was no more unfair as it would have been had you done it. I thought you had the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox?"  
  
"Cheeky elves, I've always said . . ." Gimli muttered. His face softened. "Well sit down, Legolas. There's much I want to ask, starting with why you didn't come to visit me in the Glittering Caves after you came back from the Sea, like you promised?"  
  
"Oh Gimli. I tried, honestly. But my father, Thranduil, you know, chose the time of my homecoming to retreat to the Grey Havens. The defense of Mirkwood took much out of him, and he was not the Elf he had been. I was - " Legolas cleared his throat and dropped his eyes to hide his grief - "- the last son living, you know. So of course I stepped into his place. I took over the throne and set to cleaning up and regrowing the kingdom. The trees were much damaged . . . they were crying for my help, you know."  
  
"I will never understand your infernal obsession with trees! It isn't even like they produce anything of value!" Gimli grumbled, Dwarf-like.  
  
Legolas smiled sadly. "I can see that I will never convince you that growing things are the best friends we have. Dwarves have always found the cold glitter of gemstones more beautiful than the warm light of the sun through green leaves. But all the same, it was my job to save my kingdom and bring it up to the standard that it once was. While I did this, I enlisted the help of the Wood-Elves, who know everything about any kind of tree that grows in Middle-earth. It was then I met Elladriel."  
  
"Your wife?" Gimli looked interested. "You never did tell me that story. When we parted, you swore you'd never marry, but always keep yourself free of wedlock in order to protect your kingdom. It is easier to leave one's home when they have no ties, you said to me that day."  
  
"And I have lived to eat my words, as even Elves are wont to do. When I met Elladriel, she was everything that I could have wished for in an elven- lady. She was the princess of the Elves of the forest of Upper Lorien, where, as you know, they are educated in the care of trees and woodland creatures. She was the best-educated from that region, and so her father sent her to me. I have never seen anyone heal trees like that lady. Those Elves are born in the arms of the trees, and for the first few years of their lives, they are a part of the tree that they were born in - they take all of the energy and nourishment from the tree until they can live without it. So in a way, Wood-Elves are a part of the trees they care for. They empathise with the sicknesses and injuries that trees can get. Elladriel, more than any of the other Elves she brought with her, was like this. How could I not fall in love with her? We were married soon after, and a short time after that, Ashira was born."  
  
"And you were tied to your family. I understand now. And hopefully after this fight is finished, you will accompany me and redeem your promise that you made at the end of the Third Age." Gimli smiled. "My family does not believe I am even on speaking terms with an Elf. They believe that it is legend, though I still live to tell the tale."  
  
"I wish Dwarves, Gimli, and Elves, could be better friends than they are. We have come such a long way . . . but we can go so much farther. And once again, now we have another important reason to do so. We must protect Middle-earth from Zycrah."  
  
"Zycrah. Now there's a piece of work. I wonder, since elven-weapons don't touch her creatures, how we are supposed to get past them. My axe is sharp, but it won't cleave a magic spell." Gimli frowned. "What do you make of it, Master Elf?"  
  
"Mithrandir and Elrond are in his chambers now, discussing your very query. Mithrandir is powerful; he will be able to overcome this. Zycrah will not triumph over the High Wizard of Middle-earth!"  
  
******  
  
Legolas woke as the sun rose over the Misty Mountains. Its rays slanted over the peaks and found their way into his darkened chambers, lighting his chiseled features and golden hair. He swung himself out of the bed and dressed, packing for the Quest as he did so. Once he had his things in order, he went down to the Great Hall.  
  
Five of the seven going on the Quest were waiting. Aragorn looked exhausted, like he hadn't slept at all. He was fidgety, looking from left to right and tapping his foot impatiently. His right hand gripped Anduril by his side and his eyes were sharp. Elrond and his twin sons stood quietly by the main entrance, their faces drawn with contemplation. Elrond looked quite different, having exchanged his long red and gold robes for silver mail and armour. His own sword, Orcrist, clattered at his side and his long silver-dark hair was tied up, revealing his ears. His face was drawn in a frown. Elrohir and Elladan looked tired. Elrohir was sharpening his long white knives as his brother Elladan reassured his wife, Firgoniel, that he would return to see their twin-elflings born. Tears streamed down her face as she pleaded with him not to leave. This hit Legolas harder than he had thought it would and he turned his back, pushing thoughts of Elladriel and Ashira out of his mind.  
  
Gandalf was hunched over his staff, muttering to himself. At the top of his staff, a small palantir rested in the grey stone prongs and he was waving his hand slowly over it, murmuring the words to make it reveal its secrets. Legolas longed to go and speak with him, to reassure himself that they were not making a mistake, but he realised that Gandalf was determining their path and needed complete concentration. The Elf had never felt so alone before.  
  
Elrond's head snapped up. "Where is Gimli? We were to leave early!"  
  
A loud clattering of metal on marble startled the whole hall as the Dwarf, by running too quickly down the stairs, fell heavily and slid across the slippery floor. He lay for a moment, motionless, and Legolas was about to go over when he heard a grumbling from Gimli's prone figure and the Dwarf got heavily to his feet. His face was the same colour as his red beard and he pulled his helmet closer around his face as he came to stand beside Legolas.  
  
"A grand entrance, as usual, I see," said Elrond, his face twitching with a mad desire to laugh. "Well now that we are all here, Mithrandir has some advice and tools for us all."  
  
Gandalf tore himself away from his palantir and came over to stand beside Elrond. He reached into his cloak and drew out a handful of what looked like green marbles.  
  
"These," said Gandalf, "are lesser elfstones. I spent all of last night determining the Elessar's chemical and magickal composition and was able to create facsimiles for our weapons. I asked you all last night before you left the council to relinquish your weapons to the elven-forge. You will see now that there are engravings, a spell, on each blade and bow and that there are settings for these stones. You will set each of these stones into your weapons and these will disable Zycrah's power over her minions. They are not enough to kill them, but only stun them. However, they will enable you to use your weapons to hopefully complete the job."  
  
"My bow?" asked Legolas. "But the arrows, Mithrandir, are what kill the orcs."  
  
"The little Elessar on your bow will cast its power onto your arrows also, and any other arrows that have not been touched by the power of Zycrah. Now come and get these, for they will be your survival on this Quest."  
  
Each of the company came up and set a little green Elessar into their weapons. Once the stone touched the sword or bow, the whole thing glowed green for a moment, then dulled again.  
  
Elrond spoke up. "Such a Quest as this deserves a name to revere it. We shall be the Company of Elessar. Our horses await us." He turned to go, but Legolas cried out. "I have not received word that my message reached Mirkwood!"  
  
The servant that Legolas had entrusted with the precious message spoke up. "It has, my lord, the Queen received it."  
  
Elrond smiled sympathetically. "There now, Legolas, does that put your mind at ease? Let us go."  
  
The Company filed out, each drinking up the last of the peace of Rivendell that they could get before they left that lovely region. Each member breathed the fresh mountain air, brooding about the upcoming journey. The sun rose high in the sky as they mounted their horses and turned towards Mordor, and the mixed doom and joy to come.  
  
~TO BE CONTINUED~ 


	6. Chapter 6

PART 6  
  
As the Company of Elessar stepped out of the palace, Arwen, who had been holding back, suddenly ran up to Aragorn in tears.  
  
"You can't leave me again. Not again, Aragorn."  
  
Aragorn gently stroked her hair and kissed her tears. "My help is needed, love. You of all people should understand that Middle-earth needs strong defenses. You promised me you'd never hinder me in doing my duty."  
  
Arwen blinked back the tears hovering on the edge of her dark eyes. "I know. I remember. I just . . . I can't bear it if . . ."  
  
Aragorn took her hand and pressed it to his lips. "I will return. That I promise you."  
  
Elrond looked upset. "Arwen, you must let us go. We must be on our way!" He ran a hand through his hair and mounted his horse. "I would like to reach the Gap of Rohan by tomorrow, if possible. Isengard is no longer a threat, so we should be able to pass by with no problems."  
  
Aragorn held Arwen for a second longer, then turned and mounted his tall black stallion. The rest of the Company followed, except for Gimli, who remained stubbornly on the ground.  
  
"I will not mount any horse. I thought I made that clear the last time we went on something like this! Dwarves walk!"  
  
"Gimli . . . " Elrond looked at him helplessly. "You will slow us down, Master Dwarf!" The two glared at each other fiercely.  
  
Legolas moved his horse to where Gimli stood. "Come on, Gimli, you did not mind riding on Arod last time. Come, you can ride behind me again and Arod will speed us to Rohan, for you know, that is his home."  
  
Gimli looked at Legolas in grim amusement. "Do not try to pacify me, Legolas. I will never forget riding on that infernal beast of yours, trying my best to stay on and not lose a limb tumbling off!"  
  
Legolas hated to beg, but Elrond and now Gandalf were beginning to get very impatient. "Please, Gimli?"  
  
Gimli grumbled. "All right! I am sure I don't know how you manage to convince me . . ."  
  
He was lifted by Elrohir and Elladan up behind Legolas. Elladan grinned at them both. "There, Master Dwarf. Let's be on our way, shall we?" He turned to mount, but was stopped by a very tearful, upset Firgoniel. After reassuring her again that he would return, he mounted and the Company left admidst cheers and well-wishes.  
  
Gandalf, on Shadowfax, rode ahead, his palantir glowing greenly in the sunshine. "We're finally on our way! The palantir has advised that we take the Gap of Rohan on our way to Mordor. Zycrah has sent orcs to surround Isengard, but she has grossly underestimated our abilities. She does not know that I have prepared us for this journey."  
  
Elrond, on his horse, Asfaloth, smiled. "At this rate, we should make Caradhras before nightfall!"  
  
Gimli, behind Legolas, groaned. "Not bloody Caradhras again! I remember our journey up there! Avalanches! Cold! Snow! I'm not like you Elves. I can't run over snow like it's regular ground!"  
  
"Well, Gimli, you don't have to come . . ." said Aragorn, exasperated. "But Caradhras is our fastest route to Rohan and if Mithrandir wants to go that way, then we will go! I am ordering you!" He drew himself up on his horse and glared down at the Dwarf.  
  
"All right, all right, Aragorn. No need to get all royal on me. I will go where Gandalf says." Gimli glared at him under his heavy brows and beard. "A Dwarf does not hinder important progress!"  
  
The other six members of the Company, including Legolas, all turned and snorted.  
  
*******  
  
They reached Caradhras as the sun went down over the mountains. Gandalf stopped at the base, in a grove of trees. "We will stop here for the night. Caradhras is a dangerous mountain at the best of times and I would not dare to attempt it in darkness, not even by the light of the moon."  
  
"That is wise, Mithrandir." Elrond leapt nimbly off of Asfaloth and set him loose. He spoke a few words in Elvish and the horse nuzzled him and galloped off. Legolas slid off his horse with a sigh and lifted Gimli down. He turned Arod loose and set to work collecting dead branches.  
  
Gandalf whispered to Shadowfax, no doubt asking him to look after the horses and to protect themselves against the wolves that still patrolled around the base of the mountains. Shadowfax whinnied in reply and ran after the rest of the horses.  
  
The Company was tired from a day of hard riding, but they built a fire and ate some lembas, the travelbread so loved by all the Elves, then arranged the watches.  
  
"Legolas, you're up first. When the moon reaches halfway through its path, Elrohir will take over until it has completed two-thirds of its journey, then Aragorn will watch until sunrise." Gandalf declared. "The rest, make camp. We have to cross Caradhras tomorrow, and that will be no easy feat."  
  
Legolas bade them all goodnight and sat by the fire as the rest rolled themselves in their blankets to sleep. He was nostalgic, because this reminded him of the Great War of the Ring, when the hobbits had been with them. He missed their cheerfulness and strength. He wished they were with this Company now. But they deserved their rest; the last quest had taken a lot out of them all. Gentle hobbits were not meant for war.  
  
Legolas tensed, hearing something in the distance. The long howl of a wolf, followed by many others, reached his ears. They were still extremely far off, but were coming closer. Legolas went over and shook Aragorn awake.  
  
"What is it, Legolas?" Aragorn yawned, but reached for Anduril and got up, pulling his cloak close around him. He stood up.  
  
"Wolves, Aragorn. Coming closer." As Legolas said this, a howl, startlingly near, startled them both.  
  
Aragorn unsheathed his sword. "Wake the others."  
  
Soon they were all on their feet, weapons drawn. Gandalf passed his hand over his staff and murmured something in the Old Tongue. Each tiny elessar set in the Company's weapons began to glow with an unearthly green light.  
  
Gandalf looked up. "We are ready. The wolves are some of Zycrah's creatures. They are fierce, but we are fiercer."  
  
The first wolf burst into camp a moment later, his teeth glittering in the magickal light. The wolf was three times the size of a regular wolf, and had yellow eyes that gleamed ferally. Legolas strung his bow and let an arrow fly. It hit its mark perfectly and the wolf fell.  
  
There was silence for a long moment. They waited.  
  
Out of the mountains burst twelve wolves, each one growling and barking angrily. The Company went into action, cutting them down and shooting them through the eyes. Soon there were eleven carcasses, lying crumpled on the grass. The twelfth wolf knew when he was beaten. Growling one last time, he turned and ran back in the direction he came from. Elrohir shot an arrow after him for good measure.  
  
By this time, it was Elrohir's turn to watch. He asked Elladan if he would watch with him and the two archers sat by the fire. Legolas wrapped himself in his cloak and closed his eyes wearily. He would have given anything to be home.  
  
The night wore on and some of the Company slept. The ones that watched were left with their own thoughts and fears of the enemy to face. 


	7. Chapter 7

PART 7  
  
The forest lay quiet under a blanket of silver mist when Legolas woke the next morning. The sun had not risen yet and through the mist he could see the faint sparkle of the stars above, and the waning light of the moon. The sky was beginning to turn grey with the coming dawn and the forest was still, for the moment. None of the Company were awake yet, except for Elladan and Elrohir, who were wearily leaning against each other and staring into the fire. However, even Elrohir's eyes were closed and he breathed deeply, asleep. Elladan looked exhausted and he kept singing softly to himself to keep awake.  
  
"Elladan."  
  
He looked up, startled. "Legolas. You should go back and sleep. We have a long road today. You have already watched tonight." Elladan gently moved his brother to a lying position on the ground and got up. "I am well here."  
  
Legolas came to him and patted his shoulder. "You have been awake longer than was required for you tonight. Sleep now, I will watch. I am not weary."  
  
Elladan looked grateful and flung himself on the ground beside his brother. Legolas smiled and moved away deep into the silver-swathed forest. The trees stretched high above to the sun they loved, and Legolas quickly scaled one to keep lookout until the sun rose.  
  
The great mountain of Caradhras rose above the mists and hunched his back coldly against the deep blue of the sky. Around Caradhras, the forest lay thickly and Legolas, with his sensitive ears, could hear the far-away howls of the wolves they had fought off last night. The sound made him nervous, but the wolves never climbed the mountains, so they would be safe. The wind was soft against his fair elven-face here, but on Caradhras the wind was bitter, and he remembered the hobbits with their hoods close around their faces, whimpering with the cold. However, they had stayed cheerful the whole time and had kept all of their morales boosted. His heart tugged again as he wished for his gentle friends to accompany them. He wondered if Elladriel had gotten his message yet. He missed his family and for a moment, Legolas wished he had not agreed to come on the Quest.  
  
The sun was fully risen now and Legolas quickly climbed down the tree and lightly ran back to the camp. Most of the Company were awake and eating lembas. Aragorn was sharpening Anduril and looked deep in thought as he honed Anduril's blade to a sharper point. The wind gently blew his hair around and he impatiently pushed it out of his eyes. Gimli stood with his back to them all, as was his habit in the mornings - Dwarves are never cheerful when they first awaken. Legolas could hear his rumblings from where he stood, fifty feet away. Gandalf was nowhere to be seen, but little explosions of green from behind the trees told Legolas that he was playing with his palantir again. Elrond was pacing around and mumbling to himself - he was thinking over the travel route for the day. When Gandalf was done seeing, he would compare notes with Elrond and the two would plan the course for the day. Legolas came up to him and smiled.  
  
Elrond favoured Legolas with a smile and then said, "I'm thinking we can pass over Caradhras quickly this morning, since the weather is fair and the mountain is calm. Mithrandir is chanting to Caradhras to keep him gentle while we pass today. We should reach the Gap of Rohan by nightfall." Elrond looked as excited as possible for an Elf. "Rohan is a wonderful place, and the Rohirrim will give us rest and food for a few days while we plan our attack." He frowned. "I would like to mount up as soon as Mithrandir is finished seeing. Is everyone ready?"  
  
Legolas chuckled and pointed at a spot by the fire. "Not everyone, Elrond. Your sons are still asleep."  
  
Elrond looked surprised, then amused. He strode over to Elladan and Elrohir and shook them both awake. They looked guilty and embarrassed for sleeping so long, but quickly ate and gathered their things, putting the fire out.  
  
Gimli came over to Legolas with a scowl on his face. "The sun is too bloody bright. I'll get snow-blindness when passing over this confounded mountain. If only we could go underneath it!"  
  
Legolas smiled sympathetically; he knew how to deal with Gimli in the morning. "You know what happened last time we passed through Moria, Gimli. Gandalf fell into shadow and we encountered far too many orcs for my liking." He shuddered. "And all the dark and dank made me nervous and sad. I prefer the sun, wind and light of the aboveground, thank you."  
  
"You Elves!" growled Gimli. "Never change, do you? Moria is a safer way! That mountain makes me nervous!"  
  
Aragorn saw the commotion and came over. "What's the fuss now, Master Dwarf?" He looked amused and smiled for the first time since Legolas had met with him again. "Didn't we sleep well?"  
  
"Of course! I was simply alerting my dear friend Legolas to the perils of Caradhras! I think it's folly, Aragorn, folly!"  
  
Aragorn smiled again. "Well as you think most plans decided by Elrond and Gandalf are folly, I suppose we shouldn't be surprised. However, they are the most informed and educated members of this Company . . . so I would guess they do know about which they speak."  
  
Gimli grumbled. "Ahh, the lot of you! And I won't be riding today. I'll be walking!"  
  
Elrond heard and came over with a frown on his beautiful face. "We cannot ride the horses over Caradhras anyway; we would put them in grave danger. None of us will ride today, Gimli, so there is no need to worry about that detail. Gandalf should be finished with the palantir soon, and then we will have a long hard climb, so it would be best to save your strength for the mountain, Master Gimli."  
  
Gimli growled in answer and stalked off amidst smiles from Legolas, Elrond and Aragorn. Just then they heard a crashing from the trees and Gandalf came out, smoothing his robes.  
  
"Well, I had a time with Master Caradhras this morning; he was in quite the grumpy mood. But he agreed to stay quiet while we cross this morning as long as we leave him in peace. I assured him we would. Has Shadowfax returned yet?"  
  
"No Mithrandir, I have seen hide nor hair of him since last night." Elrohir replied.  
  
"No matter." Gandalf whistled a low note followed by a high note. Almost immediately the beating of galloping hooves could be heard deep in the forest, coming closer and closer and a few moments later, Shadowfax followed by Asfaloth, Arod, Aragorn's stallion Gilgalad and Elladan and Elrohir's horses Perranun and Eleni burst out from the trees and skidded to a stop beside their masters.  
  
Legolas called Gimli, who came reluctantly, and they set off towards Caradhras. The morning was warm and the Company rode comfortably through the cool shade of the forest. When they came out into the foothills of Caradhras, they dismounted and started the long climb. At first it was pleasant, having the warm sun falling on their backs and the wind cooling their faces, but after awhile the three non-elven companions began to feel the strain, Gandalf especially. Nevertheless, they climbed mercilessly, until Caradhras' white back leveled out onto a plateau. There they rested, crouching in the snow, and ate lembas.  
  
Elrond spoke. "It may be possible to ride as far as this plateau reaches, until we need to climb down. Then it would be perilous."  
  
Legolas frowned. "Does anyone else feel a strange power here? I hear someone calling."  
  
Elrond frowned and listened. "I hear nothing, Legolas." He turned, but Gandalf stopped him. "There is someone calling. It's far, but I can hear it." He looked grave. "It is the voice of Zycrah. Like the eye of Sauron, she can hear all that we say and turn us to her will by the sounds of her voice. If you value your life, do not listen!"  
  
Elrohir stepped up. "We Elves can take care of that." He began to sing a soft ballad in his clear elven-voice that was well-known to the other Elves. They all joined in, the harmonies blending and curling on the keen mountain air. The sounds of the music blocked all other sounds, and the Company of Elessar moved on.  
  
They rode for two hours across the plateau. Legolas thoroughly enjoyed the ride so far above everything, so close to the sun he loved. Gimli had stopped complaining a few hours back, as he did need all of his bow-legged strength to climb steep Caradhras. He had remained quiet through the midday meal and now Legolas felt Gimli against his back in sleep. He smiled and whispered to Arod to move a little more smoothly so the Dwarf would not awaken.  
  
They soon came to the plinth of the mountain and regarded the trail that dropped steeply down the side. Legolas woke Gimli and lifted him down, amidst his renewed grumbling. They all started down the slippery side of Caradhras, leaning on the more surefooted horses for balance. The wind had picked up and was blowing snow into their faces, and every so often, a cloud would pass over the sun.  
  
Gandalf looked worried. "I think Caradhras is getting impatient with us. It is now mid-afternoon and I did promise him we would be down by midday." A large gust of snow whitened his grey beard and hair. "We had better hurry."  
  
Elrond looked upset. "We cannot hurry. You, Aragorn and Gimli cannot walk fast over snow. Also, the horses may slip, and we need them for the trek to Rohan."  
  
Aragorn called from the back of the line, "Why do we not let the horses find their own way down? The Elves can help those of us who cannot walk surely over the snow!"  
  
Elladan nodded and letting go of Perannun, slapped his rump gently and watched him find his way down efficiently. Elrohir let Eleni go, and Legolas Arod. Elrond, after much hesitation, let Asfaloth go, and then finally Gandalf loosed Shadowfax.  
  
"He has promised he will wait with the others at the base." A large gust of wind almost blew the wizard off the mountain, and just in time Elrond grabbed his arm. "All right. Can you take us on your backs?" asked Gandalf.  
  
"I can," said Elladan. He took Gandalf onto his strong back and began to run down the mountain surefootedly. Elrohir was close behind. Elrond helped Aragorn, despite his protests, and Legolas took Gimli. The way down was perilous, with hidden ice and snow patches on the grey rock. The weather worsened as they made their way down. Just as they were almost to the base, trouble struck.  
  
Elladan, in the lead, was almost at the end of the trail when he slipped and fell. Gandalf went flying into the snow at the bottom, and was soon covered in it. The more he struggled, the further he sank. The snow seemed to boil up around them all, covering them in its cold embrace.  
  
Elrond gasped, "It's the work of Zycrah! Caradhras has tricked us all!" as he went under the snow. Legolas watched as the snow started to drift over his feet and then made a flying jump which landed him at the base of the mountain. He put a frozen and shocked Gimli in a safe spot and went back for the others. He reached down and pulled Elrond out of the snow by his hair. Elrond coughed and spluttered, but leapt up and ran over the moving snow, pulling Elladan and Elrohir out as he did so. Aragorn, with a growl, burst his way out of the menacing snow and jumped over the 40-foot side of the cliff, landing beside Gimli. The four elves ran towards the biggest drift, containing Gandalf.  
  
The drift seemed to grow higher and higher as they approached. Legolas could see a fold of Gandalf's robe sticking out of the snow and he pulled it, but it was just Gandalf's pointed white hat. Elladan and Elrohir started to dig through the drift, but it just got deeper as they worked. Finally Caradhras, realising that no one was passing over him, calmed, and the snow cleared. All that was left was the mammoth drift, containing Gandalf. The six members of the Fellowship dug and dug through the snow, but Gandalf was nowhere to be seen.  
  
Gimli sat down with a whimpering sigh. "Have we lost him again? Again to this horrible mountain!"  
  
Elrond sat beside him and in a rare moment of sympathy, put a hand on his shoulder. "We will wait for the sun to melt the drift. Mithrandir must still be inside."  
  
Aragorn looked sorrowful. "I do not see how he could be, Elrond. We have dug through that snow enough to come out the other side, and still he is nowhere to be seen."  
  
The Company settled at the bottom of the mountain in sorrow. Without Gandalf, they had no idea how to beat Zycrah. The mission seemed to be lost.  
  
Elrohir and Elladan built a fire as the sun began its gradual descent in the sky. They built it close to the drift, but the snow melted only a little. Everyone sat around, deep in their own thoughts.  
  
Suddenly, a crashing, crunching noise was heard inside the drift, along with some choice words in Elvish. A huge stream of fire burst out of the top of the drift and the snow broke apart to reveal a very cold, very wet Gandalf, with a glowing staff clenched tightly in his hand.  
  
"A wee bit chilly, that was," said Gandalf, brushing his robes.  
  
Elrond gasped and ran towards the wizard, embracing him tightly. "We thought we had lost you again, Mithrandir!"  
  
"What? Nonsense! I still wield the flame of Anor! No snow will stop that stream of heat!"  
  
All the Company surrounded Gandalf and drew him closer to the fire. By the time he was warmed and fed, the sun was low in the sky.  
  
"We have a few hours left of light. Let us ride on to Rohan while we may. The horses are waiting." Elrond said.  
  
They all mounted, subdued and tired, and continued on their way to Rohan.  
  
~TO BE CONTINUED~ 


	8. Chapter 8

PART 8:  
  
The Company turned from cold Caradhras and caught their horses gently. Gandalf, fully thawed out, mounted Shadowfax in a smooth, fluid motion and wheeled him around to look at the Company.  
  
"The Gap of Rohan is not far. We can probably make it by moonrise, then camp in the fields. However, we will be passing near Isengard, and the palantir has shown that a horde of Zycrah's creatures lie in wait for us. It is evening, however, and her power is weakest in the hours before the sun goes down. We will be able to pass, if we ride hard, with no problems, and gather an army of Rohirrim before we battle with them."  
  
Elrond frowned, but mounted Asfaloth and nodded. "Let us ride then, Mithrandir!"  
  
The Company all mounted immediately, even Gimli, and set off at a brisk gallop towards the lush fields that lay a few miles from the rocky base of Caradhras. The late-afternoon sun was wonderfully warm, and their spirits lifted as the golden light spread its warm blanket lovingly over the ever- greening plains. Gandalf especially seemed renewed. He kept breaking into the old travelling songs of the Second Age, often raising his meliodious tenor voice in joy and spirit. Soon, he had Elrond singing a lovely duet with him, their bass and tenor voices mixing in the age-old harmonies that the Elves had brought with them ages ago to Middle-earth.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir, a few yards behind Gimli and Legolas, were engaging in a friendly brotherly debate over the plant-life of Rohan. Elrohir seemed convinced that the fields were edged with golden raintrees, brought from Lorien by Legolas' people, but Elladan was asserting that there were just soft, tender grasses especially planted there by the Field-Elves of old. Legolas, knowing the most about the matter, slowed Arod so that he was beside the twin-princes and alerted them to the fact that they were both right. The twins looked at each other, startled, then burst out into laughter that fell like crystal droplets on the evening air and delighted all that heard it for miles around.  
  
Aragorn even looked uplifted, riding Gilgalad back and forth in a complicated military move over the rocky ground. The stallion moved perfectly with Aragorn, his invisible commands telling Gilgalad exactly what he wanted. Aragorn's sculpted white face was lit with the sun, and Legolas, looking over at him, saw the elegance and strength of a powerful leader mirrored in his eyes. He was moved, and inspired, he lifted his soft baritone voice in song:  
  
Elessar, King of Gondor,  
  
How bright your sweet reign glows!  
  
Darkness has no place with you  
  
When your light is all it knows.  
  
Once a lowly Ranger brave  
  
Caring for our borders fair  
  
You have risen into the heavenly skies  
  
Crowned with starlight in your hair.  
  
Though a man, you seem an Elf  
  
And fortune smiles upon your heart  
  
Elessar, Mighty Gondor King  
  
From your kingdom luck never will part.  
  
Aragorn looked over at Legolas and a slow smile spread across his face. "And what brought that on, all of the sudden? I do not deserve the honour, Legolas. As you know, men are the weakest and most easily bent creatures in Middle-earth." A shadow passed over his face, and Legolas knew he thought of Isildur, who had prolonged the destruction of the One Ring. Then as soon as the shadow appeared, it was gone.  
  
Gimli, who had fallen asleep again behind Legolas, woke up with a start. "I say, Elrond, I am very hungry. How long has it been since we last stopped?"  
  
Elrond wheeled Asfaloth around and said, "We are due to stop soon, Gimli. I know you are tired." He smiled sympathetically. Gimli, who would have normally denied this claim hotly, just nodded in reply. Legolas looked over his shoulder at him, worried.  
  
"Are you well, Gimli? You seem rather weary and quiet, most unnatural for a Dwarf," he teased, but his face was serious.  
  
Gimli sighed. "I am not nearly as old as you, but I am quite a bit older than I was when we joined the Fellowship. I guess the strain is beginning to show." He cleared his throat roughly. "But a good meal and sleep will renew me, and then we will show these varlets who still defends our fair lands of Middle-earth!" He straightened his back and growled.  
  
Now the Company was coming up to a crest in the plains, which were covered in smooth, soft green grasses. The members could feel their horses straining to get to their place of rest and relax. Gandalf, who had been riding far ahead with his palantir, mapping out their course, now guided Shadowfax back to where the Company stood.  
  
He beckoned to them, and they rode up the crest of the hill to face him. He cleared his throat and said, "My friends, we have been given the most honourable leave to pass through these lands, as well as having been promised the allegiance and best defences of their inhabitants. Welcome, welcome to the Plains of Rohan."  
  
He stepped aside and the Company breathed a collective sigh of pleasure. The plains stretched for miles, rolling and shining over a thousand little hills in the fields. Birds of all colours and shapes rose from the sweet meadows, little creeks of sparkling blue threaded through the grasses and the sky arched in a wonderful deepening blue over the plains as the sun sank below the western horizon. The edges of the fields, as Legolas had predicted, were edged with the golden mallorn raintrees of Lorien. The stars, twice as big in the open sky, studded the velvety arch and sparkled like the finest diamonds in the Glittering Caves. The horses strained against their tethers and the Company swiftly dismounted and unharnessed them. Shadowfax whinnied and Arod followed him. After a minute, the four other elvish-horses followed the two Rohan ones and they were soon out of sight, running as they were in joy and exquisite spirit.  
  
Even the Company could feel the peace that rested in the lands of Rohan. Every breath of the wind brought the sweetness of the many flowers and herbs that grew in the meadows and Zycrah's voice, always ever-present in their minds, was barely heard here, despite the fact that Isengard was not far away.  
  
Aragorn breathed deeply. "It is the protection of the brave Rohan Riders that keeps this place of my ancestors free of evil. I am happy here." He knelt on the grass and kissed the earth in a sign of respect, after the custom of Gondor.  
  
They walked into the valley, Gimli even picking up his spirits and running down the hills in joy. The four Elves walked swiftly and lightly over the grasses, which seemed to spring up even the humans on their silken surfaces. Elrond strode ahead and found a little lee behind one of the bigger hills. "We will rest here. Mithrandir, arrange the watches while Aragorn and I build a fire."  
  
Gandalf nodded and said, "Gimli, you are to watch until the moon is one- third of the way through its path, then Elrond will watch until it is two- thirds of the way from setting, then I will watch until sunrise."  
  
That evening, there was none of the weariness and uncertainty that there had been at the campfire the evening before. Elladan and Elrohir kept the Company laughing with their stories of their childhood in Rivendell, while Gandalf performed his latest tricks with fire and Elrond led them all in song. Gimli hemmed and hawed and boasted of his triumphs in the Glittering Caves while Aragorn, relaxed for the moment, puffed his clay pipe and Legolas simply sat, his bright eyes shining, enjoying it all. The only thing that would have completed the picture were the hobbits, joking, laughing and keeping them all amused.  
  
Aragorn sighed, his thoughts the same as Legolas'. "I can even feel Boromir's spirit here. They say that the souls of the Men of Gondor return here when they pass."  
  
Elrond smiled. "I believe that legend. I can always feel a peace here that is not even felt in Lothlorien."  
  
Soon it was time for the Company to rest. Legolas, much happier this evening than last, curled in his blankets and let his mind drift to the waking dreams of the Elves.  
  
The moon was high in the sky when Legolas felt a shaking on his shoulder. He looked up, startled, at the profile of Gimli in the moonlight.  
  
"Hear noises, rustling and drumming. Think it's Orcs. Should I wake the others?"  
  
Legolas reached for his bow. "Yes."  
  
They got up and roused the other members of the Company. The rustling and drumming, followed by unearthly, yet melodious whinnying sounds came closer and closer. The seven members stood ready.  
  
Just then, something crept around the hill. Legolas' mouth fell open as he regarded the thing that stood before them . . .  
  
~TO BE CONTINUED~ 


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9  
  
The Company stood still as a huge dark form loomed around the slope of the small hillock. The moon played eerily over the grasses, and silver shots of light bounded everywhere. The rustling, snorting and drumming came to an abrupt stop as the creature rounded the hill and stopped short.  
  
Legolas' fast reflexes let him string his bow and he held it aimed, but he dropped his arms when he saw what it was.  
  
It was a centaur, and a female at that. She stood seven feet at the shoulder and her body was a glimmering dark chestnut with well-defined muscles and a long silken tail which she twitched occasionally. Her legs were long and delicate and she trembled with nervousness. Her equine body changed smoothly into her human body at the waist, and her hair was chestnut as well, shining deeply. Her eyes were a deep green and her skin was alabaster. She stared at the Company in terror.  
  
Gandalf was the first to drop his sword. "Your pardon, my lady. Our deepest apologies for threatening you in your own lands." At this, the rest of the Company lowered their weapons.  
  
The centaur looked at them all for a long time and finally spoke in a sweet, unearthly voice. "Mithrandir. You promised our kind that if we let you pass through Rohan, you would not harm the creatures that dwell here. Rohan is a place of peace, I remember saying to you." She shifted her weight and moved gracefully.  
  
Gandalf bowed his grey head in shame. "I am deeply sorry, my lady."  
  
Just then, they heard more drumming, but the sound was not rhythmic, as it had been before. The galloping they heard was uneven and was accompanied by sporadic whinnying. Another centaur burst around the side of the hillock and almost ran down the Company. She stopped short in front of them and stared curiously.  
  
This centaur was not nearly as elegant as the first, although she was even more beautiful. A deep bay with brown eyes, dark, shining hair, and gloriously tanned skin, the horsewoman was taller than her companion and if possible, even stronger. But instead of the elegant softness that her companion exhibited, this centaur seemed slightly scattered and much less frightened. She gave off an air of incredible strength and confidence.  
  
Legolas spoke. "It is a pleasure to meet two such beautiful horsewomen as Rohan can provide. Please, what are your names?"  
  
The chestnut one spoke. "I am Nelumaiel. My companion is Telperonwen. We are the guardians of the Rohan fields, appointed by the Supreme Rider himself. We protect our peaceful lands from harm and evil." She studied them gravely. "You bring great evil here."  
  
Telperonwen piped up, "I do not see any evil. My companion is nearsighted, and is paranoid as anything!" She did a slight little jump and spun around quickly. "We are a formality, like a welcoming committee!" Telperonwen startled, as if spooked, and took off across the fields. The Company looked at each other, confused.  
  
Nelumaiel cleared her throat. "Please excuse Telperonwen. She is a great centaur, but she is slightly touched because of her involvement in the battle of Helm's Deep so long ago." She turned her piercing eyes upon Legolas and Gimli. "You were there. I remember because it is so unusual for Elves and Dwarves to be on speaking terms."  
  
Gimli scowled. "Well, times have changed, horsewoman. We all must bond together now, for a new evil is darkening Middle-earth!"  
  
Nelumaiel looked grave. "This is why I was sent to find you. My master, the Supreme Rider of Rohan, wishes to see you all tomorrow at dawn. Telperonwen and I are ordered to take you to his palace. The enemy has moved closer than you think, and her voice fouls whatever air of peace there is." She moved away quietly after her friend, calling, "Be ready at dawn, masters, for the continued life of your lands depends upon this meeting!"  
  
Elrond looked puzzled. "In all my years in Middle-earth, I have never once met a creature like that. What are they, Mithrandir?"  
  
Gandalf spoke. "They are centaurs, as old as the Ents that live in the forests surrounding Rohan. They are half woman, half horse, and were the original guardians of the Fields of Rohan before the Rohirrim took them over. They are now servants to the Supreme Rider, and obey only him. They are his messengers, steeds and protectors and are among the strongest animals that Middle-earth has seen. Unfortunately, as brave and willing as they are, they have a tendency to lose their sanity, as you have seen with poor Telperonwen. A more intelligent centaur you could not find . . . but her mind is broken. She was the leader of the Rohan centaurs before Helm's Deep and she and Nelumaiel, her sister, were the aristocrats and the most respected of their kind. Nelumaiel has taken over her spot as leader now, and Telperonwen, although in her shafts of reason has been known to solve the most puzzling problems of wizards and Elves alike . . . follows her sister and remains mostly in her world of broken joy."  
  
Elrohir and Elladan, both the best by far with animals, looked close to tears. Elladan spoke. "How horribly awful. What could have happened to such a graceful animal to destroy her greatness?"  
  
Gandalf just looked sad. "At the battle of Helm's Deep, an army of centaurs charged against an army of wolves, which, as you know, are the Orcs' steeds. Telperonwen was in the front, her head high, her spear outstretched. It was her first battle, but she had been trained well, as a centaur-lady is. She speared a wolf and killed him, but all of them jumped upon her and ran her down. She was left for dead as her army ran in terror. Only Nelumaiel stayed beside her, crying for help. It is then that I found them, in a field littered with Orc and wolf carcasses. I was able to heal Telperonwen physically, but her mind had been torn into a thousand pieces with the trauma from the attack, and she was never the same again. Still strong and brave, she has the best aim of all the Rohirrim archers, but put her in hand-to-hand combat and she cannot cope . . . she runs, frightened beyond all hope."  
  
Elrohir bowed his head quietly. "War destroys so much, even as it fixes problems. The Rohan lands were saved, true, but how many creatures and people had to die and be corrupted before it was? Sometimes I wonder why we try to save our lands when we lose so much of our lives."  
  
Gandalf put a hand on his shoulder. "Such is the way of war, Elrohir. Not a one of us does not wish that there was some other way to keep ourselves safe. The best we can do is try to keep peace by being peaceful ourselves."  
  
The Company turned from their black thoughts and slept again, this time leaving Elrond on watch. The elven-king turned his ring on his hand and looked thoughtful as he sat by the fire. Aragorn noticed and sat beside him, looking at him questioningly.  
  
Elrond looked up. "I have the power to keep peace in our lands forever. With this ring given to me, I could erase all strife, Estel."  
  
Aragorn looked surprised to be called by his childhood name. He sighed and said, "Elrond, your ring promises you that, but you know that if you relinquished its power, evil would ultimately take over in the end. How many times have you told me this?"  
  
Elrond turned his gaze upwards, his dark head crowned with the light of the stars. "Many, I know. I just . . . I hate to see my sons, and all of you, put yourself out again to try to save Middle-earth. You know that the Elves are leaving this land, slowly, but they are all going. Elladan's children will be the last heirs to the throne of Rivendell. I wonder if there is even a point to save Middle-earth when its only protectors are leaving it."  
  
Aragorn smiled sadly. "You told me once that Middle-earth's future was in men. You told me that is why you named me Estel, meaning hope."  
  
Elrond sighed. "Yes, and to some extent I do believe this. I believe in you, Estel, and your abilities to protect our lands, but if you are killed in this latest battle against the everlasting evil, then who is left? Who can we, the Elves, leave our precious lands in care of? I lose hope, Estel." He looked up with tears in his bright elven-eyes. "I lose hope that we will ever defeat evil itself if we are not always on our guard."  
  
Aragorn wrung his hand in sympathy and the two fell into silence as the night rolled majestically on. Soon it faded, and it was day.  
  
*******  
  
The Company awakened at first light by the sun's unobstructed light shining on their faces. Legolas was so happy to see the sun that he was the first up and had the fire started, lembas prepared and things packed. Slowly the rest of the Company followed and they all sat, eating lembas and talking cheerfully about a conversation that Elladan had had with an imp in the forest of the Ents.  
  
They looked up as the returning drumming of hooves sounded on the turf and the centaurs cantered up, their coats and hair gleaming in the bright sunlight. If anything, they were more lovely then they had been the first time the Company saw them.  
  
Nelumaiel beckoned to them. "Come. My master awaits your company." She stepped aside and the Company's horses walked up to their masters. "It is a long ride. You are invited to spend the evening at the Supreme Rider's palace."  
  
Telperonwen giggled at them all and did a few circuits around the field. "It will be a great party! You will be entertained by the best of Rohan!" She stopped in front of Gandalf and smiled. "Especially you, Mithrandir. You are the best Middle-earth has, and so your power shall be honoured by our hospitality this evening."  
  
Gandalf stroked her side and smiled. "I will be most honoured to attend."  
  
By this time the Company was mounted, and together they cantered off in the morning light towards the far side of the fields, many miles away. Each was full of joy and light heart, and they sang and laughed as the horses sprang airily beneath them.  
  
The sun rolled on through its age-old path as the grasses whispered the names of those gone, and the Company of Elessar rode on towards their destiny.  
  
~TO BE CONTINUED~ 


	10. Chapter 10

PART 10  
  
The wind blew softly against the Company's cheeks and hair as they cantered across the plains. It was a perfect day to ride, full of warmth, happiness and peace. Legolas found himself wondering if he wouldn't just like to stay here, where his horse would be happiest and he would always feel at peace. It was then he remembered that he didn't have a choice anymore - he must stay in Mirkwood and raise his daughter as the next ruler. These fields, he knew, were not for Elves anyway, and he knew he would always miss the forest.  
  
The morning seemed to dim as for the first time since the Company had set out from Rivendell, Legolas' thoughts turned back to his family. Arod sensed his sadness and his normally springy step became heavier. It had been three days, plenty of time for his message to reach Mirkwood. He wondered what Elladriel would think of him, just taking off on another quest without even giving her time to get used to the idea. And Ashira! Every day he was away was another day he missed out on her growth and charm. Legolas' head bowed under the sun and his hands went slack on the reins.  
  
The rest of the Company were riding beside the two centaurs, who, seemingly much happier, were telling the stories of how they came to be. Nelumaiel was elegantly reciting the historic poems of their people, while Telperonwen interrupted her at several points to gaily interject with something that really had no relevance at all, which was her way. This led to annoyed looks from Nelumaiel, but Telperonwen was blissfully unaware of those as she cantered and reared on her powerful legs, her dark hair sparkling under the high sun.  
  
They stopped at noon and slid off the horses by a small cold blue stream running through the field. The Company began to take out lembas to eat, but the centaurs stopped them and reaching into their own packs, brought out the finest bread, cheese and meat from the Golden Halls of Rohan. Gimli was delighted at this change and jumped upon the food eagerly, and Aragorn and Gandalf soon followed him at a more sedate pace. The four Elves were a little wary at first, but they tasted the food and settled down into blissful feasting with their other friends. The centaurs themselves stopped for a drink, but ate nothing.  
  
"We do not need to eat," said Nelumaiel, "but once a day. Centaurs are known for their resilience, and the only meal we do partake of is the main one in the evening." She was cut off and pushed aside by Telperonwen, who said, "But Nelumaiel only says this because she wants to watch her figure!" She took off with Nelumaiel in close pursuit amidst the group's laughter.  
  
Soon it was time to continue, and the Company rode on again. The afternoon was warm, and they soon saw something sparkling under the sun in the distance. As they cantered closer and closer, the object began to take form and the tall spires of a palace began to come into view. Here they stopped.  
  
Nelumaiel spoke. "It is the custom, even with friends, for the natives of our land to blindfold strangers. We too have been instructed to do this, for you must not know the way to the Palace. I will be the first to apologise, because you are kind, but it is the custom." Telperonwen even gravely nodded and handed her sister strips of cloth.  
  
"We will lead your horses to the Palace, do not fear, and the Rohan horses know the way themselves." Nelumaiel quietly blindfolded them all, even the grumbling Gimli ("Again, blindfolded, as if we were enemies, by the Valar . . .") and the rest of the journey was made in darkness.  
  
The Company felt their horses pull up sometime later and the blindfolds were removed. The sun was setting, casting pink and gold and purple light over the wide sky above. The sight of this alone was breathtaking, but the group only had eyes for the palace before them.  
  
It rose impossibly high into the sky, its towers and spires seeming to touch the stars. It was made almost entirely of gold, which reflected the coloured light of the setting sun like a mirror. It sparkled and glowed and its light played across the faces of the Company. The two centaurs walked up to the gates, made entirely of mithril and jewels, and pulled a silken rope. A unearthly chiming noise sounded over the grasses and made the horses raise their heads alertly as the gate swung slowly open.  
  
Nelumaiel, her back straight and her head elegantly raised, said, "Welcome, friends, to my master's house, the Golden Halls of Rohan."  
  
The horses, without any command from their riders, trotted through the gate and into another world. The Halls seemed to cast their golden light over everything, and as the Company rode closer, they felt their cares dropping away from them in a way that even Rivendell could not do for them. Along the sides of the road they trotted on, gardens of Elvish-making bloomed and pools of sparkling water fell and gurgled charmingly. The centaurs led them up to the great silver doors and Telperonwen, a smile on her face, knocked twice in the Rohan fashion.  
  
The doors swung open slowly, and the Company were asked to dismount. The horses trotted to the centaurs, who bid them well and walked away to the stables. They were bid to come inside, and they stepped through the doors into a wonderful Great Hall. Its walls were golden and paintings of the fields, the Shire and even one of Rivendell hung on them. There was the customary long table, set with a feast that was reminiscent of the ones at Gondor, and the sweet air, scented with the grasses, blew over the Company and the Hall, making them feel at peace.  
  
Aragorn was especially moved, and he kept gazing around him with wonder and delight. "This is my ancestral home, you know. What a wonderful place it has become! If only Gondor could rise to this standard again!"  
  
"Gondor is the child of Rohan. One day, it will be as beautiful. But all things take time to grow, heir of Isildur." A strange, deep voice wafted through the hall and the Company quickly turned to see a tall, regal figure descending the stairs.  
  
The man was taller than any of the Company and his black hair streamed over his breast almost to his waist. He was clean-shaven, which was odd for a human, and wore the finest mithril mail and rich clothing that surpassed even the Elves. He stood straight, and his face was deeply tanned, weathered with lines of care and age passing over the dark skin. His eyes, green as the fields he ruled, glittered down at the Company, and gave off extreme wisdom. He spoke.  
  
"Welcome to my home. I am the Supreme Rider of Rohan, the last of my kind and the only one to truly know your danger besides yourselves. I am known here in my home as Nuhision. You may call me such." He turned his gaze to Elrond and Gandalf. "I wish to speak to you, Gandalf, and you, Elrond. The rest may join the table for the evening meal. Elessar!" he called suddenly. "It would be best if you came too." He turned to lead the way up the shining stairs.  
  
The rest of the Company turned towards the large table and sat quietly to await greater things to come. 


	11. Chapter 11

PART 11  
  
Nuhision, Aragorn, Gandalf and Elrond turned and walked sedately up the shining staircase, leaving the remaining members of the Company standing awkwardly in a sudden silence before the large table that served the Great Hall.  
  
Gimli, as always when he was nervous, had a great scowl on his face and regarded the fifty members of the Rohan court with malice. One hand was on his axe and the other was clenched tightly by his side. His expression only lightened when Legolas put a hand on his shoulder. The elven-twins stood more gracefully, their beautiful faces outwardly composed and confident. They stood as royal princes do, regally and calmly, their expressions never betraying their true feelings. But Legolas knew, from gazing into their bright eyes, that they were very nervous and wanted to run, as he did, far from the stares of the people sitting at table.  
  
The Rohan archers were composed of a group of fifty men and women, all above seven feet tall and each full of powerful strength. The men all had long dark red hair and fierce brown eyes, with very dark skin and powerful shoulders and arms. Their faces were curious, but set in a scowl very much like Gimli's. Their bows rested beside them, and when Gimli put a hand on his axe, their hands flew quickly to their weapons. These were fearless men, trained by the best in battle that there was. The women were smaller, but no more less powerful, and their feminine features did not soften their fierce scowls. Legolas felt even more nervous as a shadow passed over his fair elven face. The sun cast its rays into the Golden Hall, lighting all of their faces and seeming to soften the air of tension.  
  
A male Rohirrim stood. "You are welcome here, Elves and Dwarf," said he in a rough voice. "Please do to sit down and partake of a meal. Our steeds have told us of your journey and hardships, and the Rohirrim are known for their hospitality." He managed to soften his features enough to smile at them and on his cue, the rest relaxed and the Company was led to the table to eat.  
  
While this was going on, Nuhision, Gandalf, Elrond and Aragorn were conferencing in Nuhision's great study. The walls were made of a deep cedar, and books lined the floor-to-ceiling shelves that surrounded the circular room. Now that the sun was nearly set, candles had lit themselves around the room, closing it in and giving it a close feeling of secrecy. Nuhision himself seemed even bigger and more awesome in the semi-darkness, his black hair gleaming and green eyes snapping with fire and majesty. He bade them all sit and regarded each of them, one by one.  
  
He spoke abruptly in his rich voice. "Gandalf. You alone know the danger that resides in the hills of Mordor. What of it?"  
  
Gandalf spoke, looking grave. "It is a danger beyond what we have battled before. You have been warned of Zycrah's power, and I am sure you have heard her fell voice on the winds through the grasses. We are in need of your Rohirrim archers to battle her. I have prepared for you." He spilled a cascade of little green elessars onto the polished surface of the table, their sound washing against the wood like the finest waterfall. "With your help, we can get to the gates of Mordor."  
  
Nuhision sighed. "Gandalf, for many months now we have heard this creature's voice, but have seen no sign of her power anywhere save a few orcs, which we killed outright, through the eyes. They did not even cross the paths of the old fields, which are uninhabited now."  
  
Elrond sat up straighter, his regal voice as strong as Nuhision's own. "You were able to kill them because of your archer's straight shooting! They can no longer hallucinate, which is how they are controlled, if they are blind! We need your help, Nuhision. They are already at the Gates of Rivendell!"  
  
Nuhision leaned forward, his sharp eyes flashing fire. "And I thought the Elves cured all! Did you not say, Elrond, that Elves are stronger than men? Did you not say that they could not be defeated in battle?"  
  
As soon as he had flared up, the fire in Elrond went out, and he leaned in his chair, a tired king once again. "I did, yes, but this can only happen if we have the strength of men to help us."  
  
Nuhision stared at Elrond, then his great shoulders slumped. "Well, Elessar, I do not hear a word from you. It is Gondor who will inherit Middle-earth. What say you?"  
  
Aragorn, from the shadows, answered quietly. "I say what my elven-brother has asked you. We need the help of the Rohirrim archers to save Middle- earth."  
  
Nuhision nodded gravely. "So it shall be done. They will accompany you to Mordor in two days time. Shall you be requiring the centaurs?"  
  
Gandalf spoke again. "Most definitely yes. They are among the strongest steeds I have seen, and are a force to be reckoned with. Elrond will call his elven-army when we reach Gondor, and we will then march on Mordor."  
  
Nuhision smiled. "Then it is settled. I will have pleasure collaborating with such strong forces. We will kill the evil from this place for good!" The company nodded and put their hands together in the Rohirrim agreement, and then went down to the Great Hall, where they found quite the joyous revel going on.  
  
The fifty Rohirrim archers were joking, nay, laughing with the Elves and Dwarf. Much eating and drinking was going on, and even a few danced to the small orchestra playing in a corner of the vast Hall. The centaurs had returned and were chatting amongst themselves, Telperonwen breaking away to run amuck through the Hall, running down many dancers and causing general mayhem, but the Rohirrim were used to her antics, and simply ignored her or cheered her on.  
  
Aragorn, Gandalf and Elrond settled at the head of the table with Nuhision, chatting civilly of political matters, while the twin-princes coyly spoke with some of the prettier Rohirrim ladies, Nuhision's daughters - they may have been married, but the twins were known for their playfulness and gentility with women. Gimli even was speaking semi-civilly with a great Rohan man, and they were discussing the make of their weapons and which breed of horse was best for battle. The only one still in the midst of all this revelry was Legolas.  
  
He felt detached, almost as an outsider. He had been secluded in his Mirkwood kingdom for so long that he had forgotten how to hold his own at a gathering of different peoples. He felt his thoughts drifting away and spinning into the colour and noise of the party, and his eyes slowly slid from focus and returned to the gentle kingdom of Mirkwood . . .  
  
*****  
  
. . . Elladriel was sitting at the table in Legolas' study, writing gracefully in her lovely hand and enjoying the cool air from the woods upon her face. It was shortly after sundown, and the Mirkwood Elves had just finished their main meal in the Great Hall. Elladriel had crept away from the customary songs and stories and with Ashira, had come up to the study to think about her husband and to spend some time with her daughter. Ashira had grown but a very little, as elven-children are wont to do, and seemed a bit off colour since her father had left. It was if she knew that he was gone on a dangerous journey, for her sparkling coos and giggles were seldom heard now and she would cry for long periods on end, without stopping. She had fallen asleep during the meal in Elladriel's arms, and so Elladriel had taken Ashira up to her room to put her down. The elfling had only stirred a little when the warmth of Elladriel's arms left her, and she had been quiet for over an hour.  
  
Elladriel was writing her husband a letter. She never meant to send it, for she had no idea where he was, but they had made a pact when they were married to always keep in touch, no matter if the message was written or just thought. Elladriel had always had a habit of writing things down, and it made her feel better, as if she were actually speaking to Legolas her thoughts, concerns and feelings for him.  
  
Her letter ran:  
  
My dearest,  
  
The sun here shines not as brightly and the trees are dimmed now that you are not here to light them with your regal presence. The stories are sad, the songs are plaintive and your palace languishes under my inadequate care. The sky is darker now, and rain comes more often to our beloved forest. Our hearts are lacklustre and our souls beg for your return.  
  
Your daughter cries for you everyday, and her tears sadden the whole kingdom. I cannot keep her emotions from falling, and the wind in her room is cold from her chilled feelings. She misses you terribly. Her growth is the same as ever, it is her emotions that are turned always to her missing father. The health of all the subjects remain the same, and we all wait for you to come back to light our faces and stir our hearts with the laughter and charm you give.  
  
And I? I am dim. Not a day goes by I do not miss your warm strength around me, boosting my confidence and keeping me strong. I am a better Queen, nay, a better Elf, when you stand beside me. You complete me, my love, you complete my other half as was ordained by the stars above. They twinkle on your palace as I write here. I sit, the wind on my hair, and think I can hear your voice, uplifted in song as a true Elf always is. You make the wind run warm and your very voice touches the rain and makes it gentle on the golden mallorn leaves.  
  
You will return to me, my love, my precious, my soulmate. And when you do, the faeries will rejoice and I will stand at the Hall, as always, to meet you.  
  
And if perchance, you do not return . . . I will stand at the Hall everyday still, and wait for your soft emerald soul to come back to his palace, his home.  
  
Namarie, my love, come back to me.  
  
Your Elladriel.  
  
As Elladriel placed the last words on the page, she heard a stirring from the room next door, and thinking that Ashira was in distress, she ran quickly into the baby's room.  
  
At first, she saw nothing but the wind slowly swaying the leaves through the wide windows. She heard nothing from the crib, and she sighed in relief and turned to leave. It was then she heard a slight cooing from behind her. Elladriel turned around and went to the crib, and looked in.  
  
Ashira lay there, a golden light surrounding her as her bright elven-eyes lay focused quietly above her, upon the mobile that her father had so recently sent home with his message. Every so often, she would squirm a little and coo delightedly and softly. The mobile itself chimed and moved with the wind, and Elladriel, listening, could discern a melody that Legolas always sang to Ashira before she went to bed. The baby was unearthly white, her face composed and calm, and slowly, Elladriel watched her eyes close and her face become peaceful with the song of her father on the wind. The baby was breathing deeply by the time the moon rose above the intertwined roof, and Elladriel's face was wet with tears as she stroked her baby's hair and knew that Legolas was still watching over his kingdom from afar.  
  
*******  
  
The moon rose over the Halls of Rohan as the party dwindled to a stop and the Rohan archers quieted for sleep. There was no need to watch in the Halls, and for the first night since they had left Rivendell, the Company fell into a restful sleep as the night rolled on above and the wind played the sweet harp of time and peace. 


	12. Chapter 12

PART 12  
  
The night passed in Rohan quietly. The moon shone up above, lighting the silken grasses into fields of silver. The stars, only a little less bright, cast their light onto the trees and the animals that crept silently through the meadows of peace.  
  
Inside the Golden Halls, all the Company save Elrond lay in sleep. Gandalf slept as he hadn't for days, his cloak closely wrapped about him and his staff close to his side. He hadn't stopped worrying about Zycrah since he had been summoned from his wanderings in the realms near Gondor. Her voice was soft here in this land of peace, but still audible as the old wizard turned and creaked in the light sleep of the old.  
  
Aragorn lay in the same room, the covers on his bed gently draped over his face, his dark hair the only thing visible. Elrond smiled; even in Aragorn's great strength and age as a warrior-king, he still slept as he used to in the wind-perfumed chambers of Rivendell. Elrond's hand touched Aragorn's hair as he whispered a well-wish to Elentari for his Estel's continued health and strength. Aragorn's eyes fluttered gently at the Elf's light touch, but he only sighed and moved a little as the only sign that he perceived. Next to him in the bed one over lay Gimli, snoring gently in the way that Dwarves do, his weary face finally smoothed in rest.  
  
Elrond moved to the next chamber, where the Elves slept. When Elrond had left, not able to rest, his sons had still been awake and Legolas had been out, wandering the grounds of Rohan. Now, when Elrond slipped back in on light feet, he saw that everyone was there. Elladan and Elrohir, mirror images of each other, lay together on the big double bed, their hands entwined in support. Elrond felt a warmth in his heart as he watched his twin sons sleep, much in the way they must have when they lay in his beloved's womb so very long ago. She had since gone to the Grey Havens, but her daughter Arwen had the ability to bring Elrond great joy as she was the image of her mother. Elrond sighed and moved to the window, where Legolas was.  
  
"Still awake, Prince of Mirkwood?" Elrond's voice fell on the air like rain, and Legolas looked up, startled - he had been travelling through the trees of Mirkwood, Elladriel by his side.  
  
"Elrond. You startled me."  
  
"I have noticed that you have not been sleeping. What cares do you carry in your heart?" The great elven-king sat down beside the fair Elf by the open window.  
  
Legolas sighed. Elrond had watched his children grow up long ago, and though he loved them all dearly, he was not as close to his sons or daughter as he had used to be, back in the days when Aragorn was a playful child running through the halls of Rivendell. How would he understand the longing in Legolas' heart? Legolas missed his family with all of his very being; he could not imagine the growth that Ashira was going through while he was off, fighting again. Legolas bent his head, his long hair spilling over his shoulders and tears welling in his bright eyes in spite of himself. When he spoke, it was with a tremble in his voice.  
  
"I long for my home, and for my family. The plains of Rohan stir the perfumes of the winds from all directions, but they do not freshen my forest-loving heart. The grasses play a song that is like no other, but they do not sweeten my ears that long to hear the wind and rain on golden leaves. I pine after the rejuvenating green smell of the trees, the cool light of the sun, filtered through a canopy of shade. But I am missing my baby's growth, and the absence of her sweet laughter in my ears hurts me more than never getting to cross the Seas. My love waits for me to return, but I can feel her grief in my soul. I have ducked two hundred arrows and parried two hundred sword thrusts if I have fought one; but Elladriel's heart sings to me over the leagues and that wounds my own more deeply than the most painful stab of a evil sword." He raised his head, two tears tracing their way down his pale cheeks as his chin quivered.  
  
Elrond did not know what to say; it had been so long since he had felt true love that he no longer worried about it. Elrond was not one to show his feelings readily, and like most Elves, he could be very cold. Yet the tears, so seldom seen on Legolas' brave warrior-face touched his heart, and he drew the younger prince close to him in comfort. They stayed that way as the moon crossed his nightly route, and the sun took his place in the light of day.  
  
*****  
  
After breakfast, the Company was called by Nuhision to a balcony overlooking a sparkling azure pond set in the emerald grasses below. With the Supreme Warrior, there were twenty of the strongest Rohirrim and the two centaurs, their manes and tails rippling in the wind. After all had gotten settled, Nuhision cleared his throat and spoke in his deep, rough voice.  
  
"I have called you here for strategy. I am offering twenty of my Riders, along with Nelumaiel and Telperonwen for Rohan's contribution to this latest threat. They are strong, and will fight hard, especially the centaurs, but they need to be told of the enemy's power and guises."  
  
Gandalf knew his cue; he stood. "The enemy, as I'm sure you all have heard by now, is Zycrah, a creature from the bowels of the ancient world. She controls our enemies with her mind, causing them to be invincible, and immune to any weapon save the Elessar, carried by the one who bears the same name." He smiled at Aragorn and continued. "I have prepared facsimiles of the Elf-stone to set into your bows and swords. With the stones in place, your weapons can pierce Zycrah's spell over her minions and defeat them. And once we get to Mordor, Aragorn will turn the full power of the Elessar on Zycrah and destroy her!"  
  
The Rohan warriors raised their bows and boomed their battle cry at Gandalf's words, startling Gimli, who had not been paying attention. Telperonwen startled too at the battle cry, and whimpered, taking off around the balcony and knocking down a few warriors to stand beside Nuhision, who at first took no notice of her. Elladan and Elrohir now looked as if they questioned Nuhision's choice to send the centaurs with the Company. Even Elrond looked quizzical, and said to Nuhision, "Are you certain that the centaurs are . . . fit enough to withstand such a journey? Their great beauty may be spoiled."  
  
Nuhision's expression did not change as his hand touched Telperonwen's side, slowly calming her. "I am always sure of my decisions, Elrond. They are the best warriors you have seen, a true force to be reckoned with!"  
  
Nelumaiel, who had been watching her sister with anxiety on her beautiful face, relaxed as Telperonwen put a hand on her master's shoulder and smiled, reason crossing her face for the first time. She turned to the elven-king and in a strong clear voice reminiscent of her young days, she said, "Lord Elrond, I will take all the strength of my people and all the bravery that I hold to help your army defeat Zycrah, the enemy." She stared down out of striking dark eyes at Elrond, then as soon as reason had hit her, her face changed back to its dreamy vacancy. However, it was enough for Elrond. He nodded his head and turned away.  
  
"We will prepare to leave tomorrow, and then go out at sunrise on the next day. Enjoy the rest of your day - " - directed at the Company - "for you will not have another to do as you will with until we reach Lothlorien. We are taking a short sidetrip there, as I need to consult with the Lady of the Wood. Fangorn will be a long, hard struggle, so save your strength - there are orcs in the trees." Elrond turned on his heel and left the balcony, most likely to sleep since he had been up with Legolas all night.  
  
The assembly dispersed and each went their separate ways, mentally preparing for the time when their full strength and cunning would be needed. 


	13. Chapter 13

Part 13:  
  
The members of the Company left the balcony when Nuhision dismissed them and went their separate ways. The day was warm and bright, the grasses waving in the sweet breeze and the sun overhead shining in a deep blue cloudless sky. Gimli decided he was going to go and pack his things, what little he had, for the trip on the morrow. They were going to Fangorn and he remembered Fangorn, he thought with a frown. Millions of bloody trees and leaves and pollen that made him sneeze, that was Fangorn. Dangerous sort of thing. Gimli stumped off to his chambers, his face set in a determined scowl. Well, this time he'd kill twice as many orcs as he had in the last battle they'd had there. No one would ever fell a dwarf easily! And they were making a detour, right when Mordor was a few weeks journey to the south. Well, he did want to see Lothlorien again. Gimli, helmet in his chubby hands, resigned himself to his fate with typical Dwarvish impatience.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir were saddling their horses in the courtyard outside the halls. They wanted to get them used to battle manoeuvres on harsh terrain again, and they also wanted some time to prepare their own minds for battle. Perranun and Elenion were great mounts; however, like most Elvish horses, they were not especially built for battle and had the delicate lines of gently and highly bred animals. Elladan was especially worried, and he stroked Perranun's head as he thought about Firgoniel, whom he had left in Rivendell, carrying the heirs. What was he to do, so far away? He supposed he could send for her in Lothlorien, but she was better off in Rivendell. Elrohir was not so much worried about his wife as he was about his sister, who had insisted on joining the Elvish army when they reached Gondor. Both twins were a little surprised that Gandalf wanted to back away from Mordor, now that they were closer, and go to Lothlorien instead. It was unlike Elrond to agree with this sort of indirect route, but then again, they were wise, and probably wanted to consult with the Lady herself before going on. The twins mounted their horses smoothly and broke into a canter across the rolling fields, each preoccupied with their own thoughts.  
  
Elrond himself was locked in conference with Gandalf and Nuhision again. They were in Nuhision's study, now bright with the early afternoon sun, and Gandalf was painstakingly setting the tiny elessars into each of the twenty Rohan Riders' weapons as Elrond and Nuhision spoke.  
  
"I have decided to go to Lorien because I do not know what type of strategy to take with this Zycrah creature. I have never fought anything that uses no weapons that I can see. The Lady Galadriel is a specialist, shall we say, in matters of the mind and soul; she will know what to do. I do apologise for prolonging the journey."  
  
"Elrond, my friend, you are the wisest in the ways of the enemy, save Gandalf here, and Rohan is at your disposal, wherever you wish to take us. The Riders will not mind taking a short trip to Lorien; also, I know that you wish to arrange meetings there for your Company. That alone is a gratitutious thing for you to do."  
  
Elrond sighed. "They miss their families and loved ones. It is well-known men fight better if they know they have something to fight for. Legolas was very upset last night, and I know he wishes he had never agreed to join this Quest. The others . . . I cannot say. Elladan and Elrohir, as they always have, share their secret thoughts only among each other, but I know that Elladan worries about his wife and unborn children. Gimli is hard to read, as he is a Dwarf, but Aragorn pines for Arwen, that much is seen in the depths of his eyes. I must give them their rest and mental refreshment before I turn them into battle against something that even I hesitate to face!"  
  
Nuhision nodded quietly. "I understand completely. I do not mind, as I have said, taking the road to Lorien before we go to Gondor to assemble the troops. I am at your command, my lord." He stood and bowed his massive head in the Rohan fashion. Elrond smiled as Gandalf looked proud and the three readied themselves and their troops for the long tramp into Fangorn.  
  
Aragorn was in his chambers, sitting at the window, Anduril on his lap. He was polishing its smooth, sharp silver blade as his mind travelled over the leagues back to Rivendell, where Arwen waited for the call to bring the troops to Gondor. Aragorn was a little annoyed that they were going to Lorien first; it meant a longer wait before battle and a longer distance between Arwen and himself. He missed her with his whole soul, and counted the days until Elrond would let him bring her back to Gondor as his bride. He brought out his whetting stone and began to sharpen Anduril's blade to perfection as his thoughts drifted on the wind over the grasses.  
  
Legolas had chosen to go for a long walk out on the fields, to clear his mind. He rather regretted getting so emotional the night before with Elrond, but it was at night that he missed Elladriel and Ashira the most. He felt the soft wind lift his hair gently over his straight shoulders as the grasses whispered amongst themselves all the secrets of the earth since the beginning of time. He stopped at a crest of a small hill near one of the many streams that ran through fertile Rohan and flung himself down, lying full length on the soft turf. He stared up into the neverending blue and made a promise that no matter whatever happened in the battle to come, he would always stay true to Mirkwood and his father's kingdom. Having done this, he let his thoughts drift away as the grasses waved with eternity before them.  
  
********  
  
Morning came early the next day as the Company was roused before sunrise and prodded into action. There was an air of busywork that day around the Halls, as horses were readied for travel and weapons were polished, sharpened, set with an elessar and loaded onto their owners' backs. Lembas, made by the Rohan cooks according to a special recipe slipped to them by Elrond, was wrapped in great amounts and packed into saddlebags, along with jars of mead and entwater and normal staples such as dried meat, bread and cheese with wine in skins bulging on the packhorses' sides. Armour was brought out, oiled and donned as the first cracks of red split the dark sky in the East and at Elrond's command, the whole assembly of warriors mounted up, with Nuhision on the back of Telperonwen and his strongest son on Nelumaiel.  
  
"Let us be off! We must pass Fangorn before dark else the Orcs will slay us for their dinner!" boomed Gandalf, leading the pack on Shadowfax, the great leader returned for one more go at evil. His white robes gleamed in the pale dawn light and his face was set in determination. Legolas, on Arod with Gimli behind him, almost felt as if nothing could go wrong with Gandalf leading the armies once again.  
  
With a grand cry of "Hai!" scores of shod hooves began drumming the turf as the army from Rohan swung into a steady canter across the emerald fields. As the sun rose, the hoofbeats faded, until it was almost as if the frenzied mood of the day had been dreamt by those who had experienced it. As the hoofprints faded from the grassy fields, they almost felt it had.  
  
Or had it? 


	14. Chapter 14

PART 14  
  
The sun was just rising as the Company and the Rohan contingent left the Golden Halls. As they rode, the wind was soft against their cheeks and the grass firm under their horses' feet. They were going to Lothlorien, and in everyone's minds, the very name of that sweet realm was peace enough for them. First, however, they had to pass Fangorn, where all sorts of magical creatures lived, including orcs. They were on their guard, even as their hearts sang with the morning.  
  
Legolas spurred Arod on so that he and Gimli were riding next to Gandalf, who while staying atop Shadowfax easily was also gazing into his palantir as they cantered along. Gandalf's face was lit greenly from the magical orb and every so often, he would mutter something in the old language, to change the image. He didn't notice Legolas and Gimli until Legolas spoke to him. "Mithrandir?"  
  
The old man looked up. "Legolas. Our route is blocked, it seems. We will not be able to get through Fangorn easily. Zycrah has sent Uruk-hai to bar our paths. Will you let Elrond and Nuhision know so that they can prepare the Riders?"  
  
Legolas nodded. "Of course." He slowed Arod until Elrond, on Asfaloth, was riding alongside him. Gimli got the elven-king's attention. "Elrond! Gandalf said to tell you that there are Uruk-hai. Prepare yourself for action."  
  
Elrond looked up, startled. "Uruk-hai? And I was hoping we'd be able to get through Fangorn unnoticed. I will alert Nuhision." They watched him gallop ahead to the front of the group to where Nuhision was galloping majestically on Telperonwen, leading the way. His black hair was streaming out behind him as he sat very straight on the centaur's back. They watched his proud face fall as he heard the news and then all of the sudden, he called a halt. The assembly stopped in a flurry of dust and flicking tails.  
  
"I have been alerted by Elrond to tell you that there are Uruk-hai lying ahead. Keep your bows ready and your swords sharp. We will triumph or we will fall, but we will do so bravely. Onward!"  
  
Halfway through the morning they had not seen any sight of Uruk-hai, but Gandalf and Nuhision cautioned the Riders that just because they weren't seen, didn't mean that they weren't lying in wait. The assembly trod cautiously as they came upon the edges of the dark forest of Fangorn. Aragorn especially was tense, on Gilgalad. His hand was on his sword and his eyes cast around quickly. Elrond felt a strange sense of sadness that his happy little Estel from long ago was now this hardened, brave, cautious warrior king, tall on his steed with his hand at his sword. He turned away and cast his sharp elven-eyes into the shadows.  
  
The sun was high overhead and still they had not come upon Uruk-hai. Elrohir was puzzled. "Mithrandir," he whispered, his voice barely audible, "is your palantir always correct?"  
  
Gandalf looked at him sharply. "Nine times out of ten, yes. Just because you don't see them, Elrohir, doesn't mean that they are --"  
  
"Not there, I know. But I can normally sense these things, and I have not sensed anything. We are a half a day already through Fangorn and I do not smell the stench of goblins at all."  
  
Gandalf looked puzzled. "Well, the palantir did warn me against them. And unless Zycrah has the power to enchant things that are far beyond her reach and make, it is right. We shall see what the night brings us."  
  
The afternoon passed tensely, with every member of the troupe on his highest alert. They stopped as the sun dipped below the horizon, at a small clearing in the dense woods. A few Rohan riders began to build fires and set up tents while the Company and Nuhision conferenced to the side.  
  
"The watches will have to be carefully set. We should have two watchers, one to fend off the intruders, the other to rouse the others." Gandalf brought out a small metal circle. "This is a gong. Its sound is so much that it can bring down an army. Whoever is the lesser fighter will carry this, and tap it lightly once. The noise will awaken the other warriors and we will have our vengeance. We must choose the watchers carefully." His eyes cast around. "Aragorn. And Legolas. Legolas, you will carry the gong. After a third of the night has passed, Gimli and Elrohir. Gimli will carry the gong. After two-thirds, myself and Elrond. Elrond, you will carry the gong. It is settled." Gandalf turned wearily towards the warm light of the fire.  
  
Legolas looked at the little gong in his hand. He had its doubts that it could rouse more than a sleeping mouse, but he trusted Gandalf, as he always did. He and Aragorn took their places by the fire and went onto their guard. Legolas was tired, but he kept his mind on the task at hand.  
  
The night passed slowly, and clouds blocked the moon so they measured time by the dying of the fire. The forest lay in sleeping silence, with the song of the wind through the leaves its only sound. Aragorn got up from the fire and walked towards the forest, leaving Legolas by himself. He could feel his eyelids getting heavy, but he forcefully kept them open. Just when he thought he couldn't hold out any longer, he heard a thumping, followed by a violent rustling. He sat bolt upright, his hand on his bow. Aragorn came back from the other direction and took one look at Legolas. He drew his sword.  
  
The thumping grew louder, and now a low guttural sound could be heard through the trees. Legolas quivered, his bow drawn, his finger on the gong, ready to wake up the assembly at a second's notice. The thumping was now impossibly loud, and the leaves of the brush moved as something pushed through them.  
  
Aragorn yelled and went running towards the thing, as Legolas strung an arrow and let go. The arrow sailed toward its target perfectly, until it was knocked from midair by a branch-like arm. Aragorn stopped in mid-run, his mouth still open. The thing that had pushed through the bushes now stopped dead in the clearing, its arms folded.  
  
It was an Ent, a tree-like creature that lived deep in the forests of Fangorn. This Ent was a younger one, with a barely notched trunk and fluttering green leaves. It frowned and then spoke in a low, bubbling voice.  
  
"Ohohohoho, what's this, what's this I ask? An Elf and a Human, firing at an Ent? What, oh what, oh what I say is the world coming to?"  
  
Legolas dropped his bow. "We meant you no harm, friend. We are keyed to our highest pitch, as we have been warned of enemies in your fair wood."  
  
The Ent frowned harder and squinted at Legolas. "The Prince of Mirkwood? Is that you? I thought you never left your forest nowadays. I, oh yes, I always meant to go to Mirkwood, so I did, but I never, oh no, I never had the inclination after the great, oh so very great, war of the Ring, so it was."  
  
Legolas looked at the Ent again. "Willowfoot? Is that you?" He came a little closer to the tree-like creature and suddenly smiled. "It is you! My father knew you from long ago. He told me to keep an eye out, when he left, for you."  
  
Willowfoot's hard face cracked into a smile. "I well remember, so I do. Your father, ohoho, your brave father, yes, he was kind to me, so he was. I am pleased, oh yes so very pleased, so I am, to meet his son." The Ent stretched out a twiggy hand and Legolas shook it.  
  
Then the Ent turned to Aragorn. "You be the King of Gondor, ohoho, that fair region indeed. I am very glad, that I am, to make your acquaintance at last too, ohoho."  
  
Aragorn smiled at the Ent. "We may be in need of your strong kindred again. There is a new enemy in these parts."  
  
Willowfoot nodded gravely. "Yes, so there is. We Ents have seen her goblins, yes indeed, and have had quite the troubles, oh so many troubles, keeping them at bay, so we have. I heard you, so I did, cantering through Fangorn earlier today. I will warn you now that there are goblins, so there are, heading your way."  
  
Legolas nodded. "Thank you, you've been quite the help, Willowfoot, I'm glad we ran into you. Will you help us?"  
  
Willowfoot balked a little, but finally agreed. "For only tonight, so it is. Just for tonight," and he followed them back to the fire.  
  
~TO BE CONTINUED~ 


	15. Chapter 15

PART 15: (yeesh I can hardly believe I have 15 chapters in this thing already!)  
  
Legolas, Aragorn, and Willowfoot tramped back to the fire, where they sat down, save for the Ent, who stayed well clear of the flames and stood uncomfortably near the white tents that housed the remainder of the Company and the Rohirrim. Legolas spread his white hands over the warmth for a moment, then spoke in a soft voice.  
  
"Willowfoot, where are your kindred? After the War of the Ring, we Elves heard no more of the brave Ents that marched on Isengard and helped to defeat Saruman. We assumed that many had perished, but we knew that some, including Fangorn himself, had survived the battle. Did you return to Fangorn? Please, tell of your doings throughout these long years."  
  
Willowfoot made a bubbling sound and answered the Elf. "I, oh yes, I was there, indeed, at Isengard, that horrible place, ohoho, when it fell to my brothers and sisters. I fled, silly me, after the War, because I, oh yes, I was eager to get back to the coolness of the trees and live, oh beautifully, yes, in peace. I know not, no no, no more of Treebeard, for I saw him not, ohoho, after the Great War, so I did."  
  
Aragorn looked at the Ent in interest; he was curious as to why Willowfoot had taken off. He was about to ask the Ent some very pointed questions when Legolas cut him off at a gesture, his sharp elven-ears twitching. He stood noiselessly, his bow clutched tightly in his hands. Aragorn could take a hint. He drew his sword and strained his own eyes and ears to pick up the sounds the Elf was hearing.  
  
Legolas listened again, harder, then brought out the little gong with a swift motion and in the way Gandalf had shown him, flicked it lightly with a long finger. Immediately a noise such as never had been heard before in the woods of Fangorn rang out; it was the sound of a thousand oliphants trumpeting at the top of their lungs. Immediately there was action from the quiet tents, with men grabbing their bows and thundering out. Nuhision, his hair tousled a bit from sleep, thundered out and sprang onto the back of Telperonwen, who squealed in surprise and ran through the ranks, creating much confusion among the Rohirrim, who were all shouting.  
  
Aragorn sat back, a smile on his lips. "So much for the element of surprise, eh Master Elf?"  
  
Legolas threw him a glare and ran lightly over to Gandalf, quickly conferencing that yes, indeed there were orcs and they were coming that way rather quickly. Elrohir's nose was twitching, and he soon confirmed that Legolas was right. His twin brother and his father already sat atop their horses, bows strung and ready. Nelumaiel came to stand beside the Elves, bearing Nuhision's son Goden, who had his long sword drawn and gleaming in the firelight. The twenty Rohirrim sat atop their horses, bows strung and ready. Gimli found Legolas and together they sat on Arod, waiting, watching.  
  
There was a long silence.  
  
They held their breath.  
  
Suddenly, an Uruk-hai came stumbling from the trees, his ugly face bared in a hideous grin, his Mordor-blade in front of him, his slimy muscles taut and ready. His eyes glowed with an unnatural green light, and he growled menacingly. Elladan casually raised his bow and shot lightning quick, catching the monster in the eyes. He fell, grasping his foul face, and melted in a flash of blinding red light. The assembly's eyes were dazzled, and for a moment they could see nothing. This was a mistake, for as soon as their vision cleared there were a hundred Uruk-hai advancing at a remarkable pace, growling and snarling deafeningly.  
  
They went into action. Bows sang, swords gave off their metallic hot scent as they pierced flesh, and battle cries were shouted, disturbing the relative peace of Fangorn forest. The army was like a machine; in front of them, bodies fell rhythmically to the march of the horses' hooves. Even Telperonwen swallowed her fear and snatched her master's sword to behead one monster snarling in her face. She looked unordinately pleased and Nelumaiel, from where she stood shooting down goblins, gave her sister a proud look which issued a beautiful smile on the other centaur's face.  
  
But by far the most amazing warrior was Willowfoot the Ent. As soon as an Uruk-hai came near him, Willowfoot gave an incredible wallop with his strong wooden arm, knocking the thing out into the middle of the battlefield, guaranteeing its immediate expiry. The Ent, his hard face contorted into the most frightening scowl, picked up a goblin and tossed him with extreme force into the nearest tree, killing it on impact. Legolas, from where he grappled with one of the odiferous creatures, could now see why the Ents were such a terrific asset to have on the battlefield.  
  
Legolas himself was an assassin in his own right, his years deep in the peaceful forest forgotten as he shot two orcs simulaneously and then in the next instant whipped an arrow through a third's eyes. By his side, Aragorn put Anduril's power to good use, using the sword as a bloody scythe, cutting down enemies from right to left. Elrond had Orcrist in his hands, stabbing right and left and generally diverting the stream towards his two sons, who were flanking him and shooting with incredible speed. At Legolas' back sat Gimli, who used his axe as a gruesome tool, cleaving the heads of the unlucky Uruk-hai who had not the sense to stay away from it.  
  
Gandalf himself was holding his own in the direct centre. As he waved his staff, periodic bursts of red fire came shooting out of it, taking out as much as the army as far as they could reach. Unfortunately, these blasts were very sporadic, as it required most of Gandalf's concentration to issue them with the force that they were spraying out at. Luckily Nuhision and his Rohirrim army took care of any remaining goblins that the fire failed to reach and within an hour, the full hundred army of Uruk-hai lay in their own black blood on the forest floor.  
  
There was a long silence, then Nuhision spoke. "Break camp. I will not stay where the stench of goblin-blood is there to insult my nostrils."  
  
Elrond nodded and pointed at the tents, whereupon the Company and the Archers moved to take them down and get them packed quickly. Amidst the flurry of movement, Elladan remained, his chin quivering and his eyes screwed tight from pain. Elrond noticed his son and spurred Asfaloth over to where Elladan stood, shivering in pain.  
  
"My son, what happened? Did a Mordor-blade touch you?" He jumped down from his horse and quickly tore the younger Elf's sleeve where he held his arm. A long gash, right to the bone, tore Elladan's smooth skin, and the edges of the wound were black, signalling Mordor-make. Elrond gasped. "Mithrandir! Mithrandir!"  
  
Gandalf turned from where he was gathering the spent arrows and looked up. "What is it, Elrond?"  
  
"Come and see Elladan. He's been stabbed." Elrond's voice was devoid of emotion as he supported his son on his shoulder. The younger Elf's face was deadly white, his dark eyes growing pale and streaming with black-tinged tears. Gandalf quickly ran over and began to examine the wound, muttering to himself as he did so. Elrohir noticed his fallen brother and gasped, running over and pushing Elrond aside so that he could support his twin on his lap.  
  
"What happened? Is he all right?" The Elf's voice was frantic, his hands moving over his brother's hair in concern.  
  
Gandalf looked up. "He has been stabbed by a Mordor-blade. We must get him to Lothlorien as quickly as possible. Kingsfoil, used to treat these wounds, will tide him over if it can be found. But kingsfoil has not been found in Fangorn since the Second Age. I do not know where it grows nowadays. I can give Elladan a spell to keep him alive, but I'm afraid we may not reach Lothlorien in time without the herb I need."  
  
Elrohir's eyes closed and a single diamond tear fell onto his brother's forehead. "You cannot let my brother die. I will never forgive you, Mithrandir Stormcrow, if Elladan perishes." He raised anguished and angry eyes to Gandalf's gentle face.  
  
It was then Willowfoot, who had been talking with Aragorn, noticed the group in the clearing. "Ohoho, one of the Mirror-Elves, Elrond's sons, has been wounded," he said with a gentle concern in his voice. Aragorn sprang up and ran over quickly, Willowfoot close behind him.  
  
"Ahh, he is needing the kingsfoil weed, so he is. Ahh, but you are in luck, ohoho, because I, I of all of the Ents that reside in Fangorn, I, oh yes, I know where the last, the very last, patch grows."  
  
Elrohir stared at the Ent with hope in his face. "Where, pray tell?"  
  
"It is not many miles from here, oh no, such as it is. If you send a fast horse, I can lead someone to it, so I can."  
  
Elrohir stood, but Aragorn pushed him down. "I will receive the kingsfoil weed for the Mirror-Elf. I will go with you, Willowfoot." He turned to Gandalf. "Could I have use of Shadowfax? He is faster than Gilgalad."  
  
Gandalf simply nodded and whistled for the horse, who came trotting over immediately. Aragorn mounted Shadowfax, which was no easy feat for any other man, and wheeled him about to look at the Ent. "Show me, and quickly, Willowfoot!"  
  
The Ent broke into a league-crossing run and the King, horse and Ent quickly passed out of sight, the moon shining on them weakly from behind a torn cloud. Elladan moaned and moved uncomfortably, Elrohir's hands on his face, passing his life force into his brother the best he could.  
  
The rest of the army was alerted, and Legolas took turns sitting up with the twins, Elrohir never resting. It was some time later when the Ent and Aragorn came back, waving the precious plant in their hands.  
  
Gandalf took charge. "Now quickly. We have not much time," and he quickly chewed the bitter kingsfoil and pressed it into the wound of Elladan. Almost immediately some colour came back to the Mirror-Elf's face and he moaned again. Gandalf signalled to Elrohir and the Elf easily lifted his brother in his arms. "Now come. We must reach the woods of Lothlorien within a week, or Elladan will die."  
  
He turned to Willowfoot. "I, and my comrades, especially the Mirror-Elves, thank you deeply for your help in all matters."  
  
The Ent lowered his eyes respectfully. "I live to serve, yes indeed, the King of Gondor, whose name is Elessar, that I do. And with his permission, sir, yes, indeed, I wish to accompany your army onto the fair wood of Lorien, so I do."  
  
Aragorn nodded quickly. "We could do with your help, and the more numbers the greater abundance of intelligence against Zycrah."  
  
And so it was settled. The army rode on, and Elladan moaned under the darkling sky as they thundered through the trees.  
  
~TO BE CONTINUED~ 


	16. Chapter 16

PART 16:  
  
(And the novel goes on . . . wow.)  
  
Never had the assembly ridden so hard in their lives. The night flashed by as the twenty-eight horses plus the two centaurs and the Ent galloped through Fangorn faster than the wind that keened in the trees above them. Elladan cried and moaned as every jar of the horse's hooves sent shooting pains through his wound. As time wore on, his face whitened past its normal alabaster hue to a paleness that was as grey as the sky on a winter day. His beautiful clear eyes glazed over and glowed with a weird green light and his hair lost its dark shine. In the week that it took to reach Lothlorien, Elladan's elvish beauty faded, and he looked like a decayed version of his former self.  
  
All of this had a horrible effect on Elrohir. The Mirror-Elf never left his twin's side, often administering the kingsfoil plant to his brother himself. He kept a firm hold on Elladan's hand, as if through this contact he could pump some of his own life force into the dying Elf. But none of it had any use; Elladan faded by the day, and Elrohir despaired of ever returning his brother to his former healthy aura.  
  
The seventh day of hard riding brought results, as the golden mallorn trees began to shimmer far ahead after the assembly had left Fangorn. They all were tired, and each night brought little-satisfying sleep as the Company worried about Elladan and watches needed to be kept. When the mallorn trees were seen, so was the assembly's mood that a great cheer was sent up from the Riders at a glimpse of the golden beauty. And so it was that they arrived in Lothlorien in this mood, hopeful yet desperate at the same time.  
  
Legolas was the first to pull up in front of the forest, whereupon which he saw a group of waiting Elves, their silver hair blowing a bit in the soft wind that accompanied all Lorien Elves. They had no weapons drawn, since they were expecting the Assembly of Twenty-eight, as the Rohan contingent plus the Company were called, but they looked askance and also with surprise at the Ent that trundled woodenly along on his bandy legs, never leaving Aragorn's side. Willowfoot had sworn allegiance to the Gondor king at the beginning of the hard ride to Lorien, and since then had protected him against any enemy that may cross his path. As it was, even in gentle Lothlorien the Ent stood defensively in front of his king, who had despite himself grown to have a fascinated respect for this animated brother of wood.  
  
As expected, Haldir, a well-known guard of the Lorien forest, was the first to speak. "Where is Elladan, son of Elrond, second of the Mirror-Elves? We learned of his wound soon after Mithrandir rang the gong."  
  
Elrohir, his brother lying limply in his arms, stepped up to Haldir and said, "I carry my brother. Would I have been there to carry him when the arrow pierced his fragile skin!" The Elf bowed his head in grief.  
  
Haldir looked at him sympathetically as two Elves came up with a linen stretcher to receive the wounded Elladan. He was gently shifted to the softer conveyance, despite his cries and tears and pleas for his brother, and the light-footed Lorien Elves ran swiftly into the forest, bearing Elladan to Galadriel where he could be healed.  
  
Haldir turned to the assembly. "The Lady has bid you all deep welcome to the woods of Lothlorien, and wishes your presence in her high palace. She has sent me to lead you there, and I am most honoured to do so." His eyes flickered from proud Nuhision to wise old Gandalf to majestic Elrond to humble King Elessar and he bowed a little from the waist. "Come, she is waiting for you."  
  
The assembly moved forward and started on the ethereal path to the high palace of Galadriel. The trees, with their golden leaves and silver trunks, reminded Legolas of his own home in Mirkwood, but the trees here in Lorien were of the very best of their kind, and glowed with a magical light. The leaves were interwoven overhead to provide a natural canopy, and the wind was sweet here, as Nimrodel, the sparkling river, burbled along beside their path as even the horses made no noise walking.  
  
Gimli was more overjoyed than Legolas had ever seen him, looking delightedly up and around, his face glowing at the prospect of meeting the Lady that had so touched him before. Aragorn's face was peaceful, and Elrond looked pleased for the first time since Elladan had been hurt. Gandalf seemed the same as always, absent-mindedly playing with his palantir (green light sporadically shooting out of it and hitting the trees), and Nuhision, mounted atop Telperonwen, was amazed as this was his first visit to Lothlorien. Only Elrohir's face was cast down and his eyes full of tears. Strangely, the first Mirror-Elf, as the elven-twins were called, Elrohir being first-born and Elladan second, seemed to be fading as well, and he kept rubbing his right shoulder, the very place where his brother had been shot, only on the opposite side.  
  
Presently they came upon the first of the carven tree dwellings and Haldir bade them to stop. Once they had, he asked them to dismount and to leave their horses at the edge of the forest-city. The centaurs he let come forward and the assembly continued on. Now the trees were interchanged for dwellings of the most fascinating kind, being so translucent in design that they seemed almost to not be there at all. And yet there were inhabitants, Elves moving gracefully all about them, waving and smiling as the group passed, for they were the saviours of Middle-earth, and all who had a spark of intelligence knew that they would determine their fate. Some time later they came to the centre of the city, and here they stopped, their faces frozen in awe.  
  
The centre of the forest-city was a clearing in the trees, but unlike most clearings, it was perfectly round. The trees grew in towards the clearing, making a dome-like structure that at the top showed a perfect circle of the purest white light, which streamed down onto the inhabitants below. In the exact centre of the circle of light, a tree rose impossibly high, and where its trunk would be, was an amazing piece of architecture, carven in exquisite designs. This was the palace of Galadriel, and the Elves of the assembly bowed deeply in respect. The Rohan contingent just stared, their fierce faces softened by the white healing light.  
  
Suddenly the light seemed to grow brighter and like Elbereth herself, an Elven-lady of incredible beauty stepped down the wide stairs in front of the assembly, her hand on the arm of a silver-haired Elf. She was dressed in the purest white, with silver points on her hands and head. Her golden hair glowed and her incredible blue stare pinned all that had not seen it before. The Rohan riders save Nuhision stepped back and knelt in deep awe, and the original members of the Company of Elessar stood with the great Supreme Rider at their side. The Ent had veered to the side so now he seemed a part of the trees that he stood in. The whole assembly was hushed.  
  
The High Elves finished their procession and stood, bathed in white light, in front of the Company. Galadriel, for this was who this amazing creature was, looked them all over with her azure gaze, then spoke in an other- worldly voice which seemed to echo at them from everywhere. "I see that all have made it to the Golden Wood safely, save for one, who I have attended to." Her gaze softened when Elrohir involuntarily cried out in relief and she smiled at him. "Mirror-Elf, you may go to your brother when I have finished, for you are one of these who will be changing our fate."  
  
She left Celeborn's side and walked down so that she was level with them all. "I have seen what is in each of your hearts, and I feel honoured to share company with such pure-minded people. All of you have forgotten your differences to stand strong against the enemy, and that is heartening for an Elf such as I. With your strength and love for one another, you will defeat Zycrah and her minions; it is inevitable." She smiled a lovely smile at them all. "To hearten you further, I have arranged a gift to be given to the seven who started this Quest. They will find it in their quarters. All may rest peacefully; no evil enters the woods of Lothlorien."  
  
She turned away and bade the assembly leave. They all moved towards the buildings shining at the edge of the palace, which were the quarters. The Rohan contingent perferred to sleep out of doors, and so they set off towards the stabling areas, where the horses were kept. The centaurs, after playfully bucking and whinnying among themselves, followed the Riders and the Company was left alone.  
  
Gandalf's old face was alight with peace and the years dropped from the wizard's timeless face. He muttered in delight, every so often breaking into snatches of song as they walked. Elrond stalked ahead, hiding his true feelings from everyone, Elrohir trotting at his side. Gimli had been speechless since the encounter with Galadriel and followed Legolas, who was deep in thought, like a happy puppy. Aragorn simply strode, his face wreathed in happy dreams. They reached their quarters and stopped short.  
  
There, in front of them all, were their deepest desires. For Gimli, Galadriel stood herself, smiling at the grumbly Dwarf sweetly. It was all too much for the poor man and his mouth dropped into his beard, his beady little eyes alight with tears. For Elrond and Elrohir, they were met with Elladan, healed and more beautiful than he had been before his wound. The twins embraced and cried in joy, and after that, they were seen hand in hand, never leaving each others' sides. Elrond was often seen with them, and the Rivendell royal family was joyful and indescribably happy in the days to follow. For Aragorn, Arwen Undomiel stood there, and the lovers locked in a beautiful embrace, and the brooding King's desires were fulfilled in the most wonderful way. Gandalf was met with Frodo Baggins, the former Ringbearer, and the two burst into tears at the sight of each other, the stress and strife gone for the time being.  
  
Legolas was so busy rejoicing in all his friend's families and loved ones meeting with them that he didn't immediately notice what Galadriel had for him. But a small hand on his shoulder made him freeze, and he didn't want to turn around for fear of getting disappointed. Still, he turned slowly to see.  
  
Elladriel, with Ashira cradled in her arms, stood before him, and Legolas' proud face dissolved into happy, happy tears. The Elven-queen's eyes were overbright with joy, and little Ashira giggled and cooed as she caught sight of her father. Legolas touched Elladriel's face, his eyes brimming over with unbelieving tears, the proud prince humbled by the power of love. The family of Mirkwood was united again, and never was there more sweet a day in Lothlorien as the day of the assembly's arrival.  
  
The sun travelled on and her warm rays cast down onto the happy people below, united with their families and friends, and joyously rejoicing in the sweet glow of love that surrounded them all on this wonderful day.  
  
~TO BE CONTINUED~ 


	17. Chapter 17

(grr! I just wrote a whole other chapter of this story and damn upsaid deleted it! I could kill someone!)  
  
PART 17:  
  
The golden sunshine of Lothlorien shone over the happy Company as they reunited with their loved ones, and the mood of the Golden Wood was never so jubilant as it had been that unforgettable afternoon. All along the river Nimrodel, the happy people spent golden moments with those they cared for, and the memories never left them, not in the many trials and tribulations to come. These memories have been preserved partly in this account of the Zycrinian War, but those generations that populated Middle- earth long after the deaths and departures of these shining souls have filled in many of the gaps. Here is a look into that unforgettable afternoon under the mallorn leaves.  
  
*******  
  
The three members of the Royal Family of Imladris sat together by the riverside, their faces shining with happiness, their tears lighting their eyes that were grateful for the mere fact that they were together. Elladan was the picture of health, his dark hair gleaming under the golden leaves, his eyes as dark and bright as stars. His alabaster skin had acquired a glow that never left it, and the only sign about him that showed that he had been wounded was the awkward way in which he carried his left arm. This anomaly about him would stay with him for the rest of his life, and years later, the people identified the Mirror-Elves by this trait. For now, however, Elrohir and Elladan sat on a marble bench on the bank, Elrond before them, and discussed, in awe, Elladan's great recovery.  
  
"I can't believe . . . you're the picture of health, how in Elbereth . . . I am so happy, but I am speechless . . ." Elrohir's mouth flapped open and closed in a less-than princely manner, and his eyes were wide with surprise and thankfulness. Elladan took his brother's hand and put it over his heart.  
  
"I knew that you worried, brother, but I could feel your strength running through my body whenever you held my hands. I knew that if I left you, you would pine and eventually waste your life in grief, so I prayed to Elentari to bring me to Lothlorien so I could be healed, and when I saw the mallorn trees, I was so happy . . . but I blacked out, and then awakened with the pure light on my face, and no more pain, and I thought it was too late, but the Lady Galadriel smiled down on me, and told me I was healed, and I was so happy, so happy, because a life without you by my side is a life wasted for me, and I not only wanted to spend time with you, but also with Firgoniel, and raise our children together in Imladris. Thank Elbereth I was healed in time, and thank her also for your incredible strength and love." Elladan smiled gently at his brother and patted his hands. "I am forever grateful."  
  
Elrond's proud face softened as he smiled, the tears running down his cheeks, and under the sun the Mirror-Elves were more identical than before in their mixed tears and joy. Those who saw the Royal family together never forgot them, and it was heartbreaking for Galadriel, who had seen all this ages before, to know that this was one of the last times the three would be together in body as well as spirit. She knew, however, that the Elves were strong, and there was no doubt that whatever purpose they were set on Middle-earth to fulfil, they would do it.  
  
******  
  
Gimli and the Lady Galadriel sat together on one of her swancrafts on the River Nimrodel, the wind softly stirring the current so that the boat moved slowly down over the sparkling water. Gimli, son of Gloin, was so changed that even Legolas would not have known him at that moment. Normally a short, stumpy little man, with a fierce scowl and tangled red beard, his beady eyes small and hard in his weathered face, he had changed, softened, so that he looked almost handsome in his appearance. He had taken his metal- girded helmet off, and his eyes were soft and bright love for the beautiful Elven-lady that sat before him. His voice, normally gruff and harsh with fierceness, was softer and more sonorous as his speech became cultured and gentle under the influence of the Lady of the Wood.  
  
"I am a changed man, my Lady Galadriel, as I sit here before you today. Your impact in my life has made me a man of bravery, of culture, a man with a goal. I have never forgotten your kindness to me, over these years. My family knows all about you, and they can see in me your shining light. Elves and Dwarves united under your gaze, and I am sure that you yourself can see the positive aspect that this brings to our fair lands." Gimli cleared his throat and smiled at the beautiful Elf before him.  
  
She smiled back. "I can indeed see this light in your eyes that was not there before. I am pleased to know that you have never forgotten me, as I have never forgotten you, Gimli son of Gloin. And I see your influence in the Elves of this Age, as they smile at the Dwarves that are welcomed in our fair wood because of our truce so long ago. You even tell me that you have kept my gift to you in an honoured place, and I am touched beyond words at your devotion. It was no trouble at all, and an extreme pleasure, for me to set aside some time for you today. Thank you for your light on the world."  
  
*******  
  
In a small clearing deeper in the golden woods, the King of Gondor and his lovely lady stood in a world all of their own. His dark hand on her white face, the language that passed between them has been lost to recent generations and cannot be translated. Only those who are deeply in love can have an inkling of what Aragorn and his Arwen Undomiel, Evenstar of Middle Earth, could have had to say. But despite the unknown details, those that happened to pass near them tell of a sweetness never felt before in Lothlorien; the sweetness of eternal love. Years later, that clearing held the brightest flowers and the most golden leaves, and only those Lorien Elves that had been there that day knew why. Forever they kept that beautiful glimpse into the realm of beauty in their hearts.  
  
*******  
  
Gandalf, immortal wizard of Middle-earth, finally felt that he had reached his quota of happiness in his long life. Seated on the grassy bank beside the sparkling river, his old face was creased in joy and peace as he puffed some of the finest Old Toby hobbitweed and listened to the stories of the hobbit that sat beside him, the wind playing over both their faces. Frodo Baggins had long since retired from the adventurous life that his old friend led, and after the Great War of the Ring, both had lost touch due to circumstances beyond their control. They had never forgotten each other, however, and so this meeting was a great one for them both, since it was Frodo's ninety-ninth birthday and the fiftieth anniversary of Bilbo Baggins' disappearance from the Shire to Rivendell. The old hobbit had died a few years ago, however, and Frodo had married a hobbitlass named Violet and had five beautiful children. The newest source of his delight, however, lay in his lap, a small child with golden curls and long eyelashes on her rosy cheeks slept on that warm afternoon as Frodo told Gandalf of his life after the end of the Third Age.  
  
"And she is the sweetest little girl, Gandalf, that ever you did meet at the age of three. She is slowly learning the ways of a hobbit, but she is very determined and you can see that the fact that she is still in nappies and taking afternoon sleeps bothers her quite a lot, as she is trying to catch up to her brothers and sisters. We named her Pippa, after dear old Pippin, for she shares his insatiable appetite for mischief and you have to watch her every minute, the dear little thing. Samwise is a tweenager now, and is as hungry for books as I was at his age. Luckily, Bag End's library is very extensive, and I often find him there, buried deep in a book of geneaology, his eyes bright with intelligence. Drogo and Primula, the twins, are quickly catching up to him at eleven, but you know Drogo, he would rather be with the hobbitlads in the square than learning from his books. He's very like Violet in that way. Primmy just wants to raise a family, and she looks after half the hobbitchildren in Bagshot Row already at eleven! But the brightest of all my children lives up to her elven namesake, indeed. Many people thought I was silly, naming my second youngest daughter after the elvish word for star, but Eleni is as bright as the morning star and the most elvish of all my children. Glorfindel happened by the other day, still delivering Rivendell books to me, and Eleni greeted him in Quenya, as nice as you please, and nearly knocked the poor old Elf right off his feet. I am a happy hobbit, Gandalf, I am," said Frodo, cuddling Pippa to him, his clear blue eyes bright and proud of his family. He was not much changed at all, just a little stouter around the waist and of course, instead of the normal ten fingers on the hobbit's hands, there was only nine. "I do regret not coming with you this time, to help with this new bother, but you know, I have a family now, and what would I do? I can't leave Violet, and Bag End, and you know, I'm just very happy to fill dear old Bilbo's place in Hobbiton as the hobbit that had adventures."  
  
Gandalf puffed his pipe thoughtfully and said, "It's well deserved, old boy, it's well deserved indeed. You performed your duty for Middle-earth in the Third Age, and we were all grateful for it. Sometime, after this silly war is over, I will have to happen by and meet your lovely family. I daresay they're very much like you were at that age. I can still remember old Bilbo, bless his dear soul, laughing like mad over a letter from Brandy Hall, telling of your antics there. He was so glad to have you, Frodo, so glad to have you. Bilbo always regretted never marrying."  
  
Frodo nodded, his eyes grave. "I know, but he was the best father anyone could have been to me besides my own, and I am a better hobbit for it. You know, Elrond made a promise to me at the end of the Third Age that I should live in peace after the Great War, and you know, I am very glad he kept it. Adventures are all very well, but -" and he cuddled Pippa to him again, "- I am a happy hobbit in my peaceful old ways now, Gandalf, a happy, happy hobbit indeed."  
  
*******  
  
And what of Legolas? What of his reunion with his family under the mallorn trees that day?  
  
Across the green lawns of the high palace, the Mirkwood royal family came amidst the ruins of the old palace not fair from the Nimrodel. Elladriel sat upon a half-submerged stone and smiled lovingly as Legolas spent some well-earned time with his daughter not far away.  
  
"Ah, there you are, nÃ®n tithen pen, there you are my little darling one, so you are, hmm? Your papa has missed you, little elfling, more than he can say. And mamma tells me that you have missed me, isn't it so?" He cuddled the laughing Ashira to his chest and sighed. "I couldn't go on without seeing you again, my little singing bird, it just couldn't be done." He suddenly tossed her in the air and relished the high note of laughter and delight he elicited from her little body. "But no matter, here we are, hmm, here we are!" He tickled her and she kicked her legs in delight and laughed as he settled her back in his arms and came back to Elladriel, who was laughing at their antics.  
  
"And you, nÃ®n mell pen, you I have missed more than anything. My heart has gone cold from being away from you. Without you by my side, I am less than I am." He sat beside her, drawing her close into his embrace. Elladriel sighed happily and breathed in his scent. "My heart has been cold too, and I have missed you more than I can say. But I am exceedingly glad Galadriel has called me here to see you, and to love you ten times more than I ever have before!"  
  
Legolas brought her white hand to his lips and whispered against it, "Even although I live forever, I would not spend any more ages alone without you. You complete me, nÃ®n mell pen, your love surrounds my soul. And if I am lost after this, then you will know this, and continue your life with my essence in your heart too."  
  
The two would have stayed locked in their loving embrace had it not been for the fussy cries of Ashira from below. Legolas lifted her in his arms and smiled. "Ahh, her bottom is damp. Comfort comes before love to you, eh nÃ®n tithen pen?" He kissed her tiny face and then took his wife's hand to attend to their little daughter.  
  
*******  
  
Such ran some of the many meetings that took place on that golden day in Lothlorien. Generations afterwards tell of the sweet air and light mood that accompanied the Lorien Elves as they went about their work. But since all has passed out of knowledge now, only Nimrodel herself can tell of the happenings that went on by her gurgling shores. And so our dear Company of Elessar had their many sweet memories to accompany them in the trials and tribulations to come, memories that stayed with them the rest of their wonderful lives.  
  
~TO BE CONTINUED~  
  
Author's Note: The elvish was taken from Neon Star's story, "My Daughter" - thanks for the help! 


	18. Chapter 18

(Sorry guys, I know it's been forever since I've updated, but what with school and all, I've been really busy! Now that I've been home and relaxed for a few weeks, I'm back at it. Let the story continue! Thanks for all the reviews!)  
  
Part 18  
  
It had now been two weeks since the Company had arrived in Lothlorien, and the weary looks had left their faces, and their eyes shone bright with hope and confidence. They met together every morning, and planned strategies against the doom to come. Elrond especially was very firm and fierce in his planning, and he kept his sons both by his side at all times, even when he was relaxing in the forest or sailing slowly down the river Nimrodel. This pained Galadriel, who knew that this overprotectiveness boded no good . . . she had seen what would eventually drive the Royal Family of Imladris apart, and one day, while sitting under the mallorn trees with the great elven-king, she tried to warn him.  
  
"Elrond . . . is there something troubling you? You seem ill at ease," asked the beautiful elven-lady as she braided, with absent-minded ease, a lovely basket of the sweet grass that grew along the riverside.  
  
Elrond moved restlessly and cast his eyes to the river, where his sons were pushing each other in and ducking each other under the water playfully. "Nothing, lady. I'm simply eager to get on with this quest. Each day we spend here is another day that Zycrah has to plan our demise! It irks me that Mithrandir and Elessar, two of the greatest warriors I have known, are dragging their feet about this. We need to get in and destroy her before her forces entrap us all!" He stood up at this last point and began to pace.  
  
Galadriel looked at him with soft, sympathetic eyes and sighed quietly. "Elrond . . they deserve rest. You have been riding nigh onto nearly a month, pushing at an incredible pace . . . look how happy they all are." She waved her arm expansively over the scene before them, and the happy laughter of the Company reached their ears like the faint sounds of a church bell on a cold day.  
  
Elrond's face softened and he sighed too. "I hate to deprive them . . they are so happy. And they've thrived, gotten stronger! I've never seen Elladan so well-looking . . ." He frowned darkly again. "All the more reason to make haste before he gets ill again. Before any of them do. That settles it; we will leave in three days." He stalked off, his russet robes billowing around him in the soft wind, leaving a despairing Galadriel stroking her ring and shaking her head at the things to come.  
  
*******  
  
Aragorn and Arwen were walking hand in hand through one of the remote paths of the forest, his hair blowing gently, a flower behind her ear. They spoke not at all, but simply smiled every few moments, in utter peace.  
  
"Estel."  
  
"Mmm?"  
  
"Do you think that life plays itself out in sweet moments by the wayside of the Road of Life?"  
  
Aragorn looked at her, startled. "I think that the memories we keep are made in these moments, yes. But what do you mean?"  
  
"I gave up immortality . . . one moment but a nanosecond in my godgiven gift of time. Now that I know I will one day die, like you . . . these moments seem so much sweeter to me . . and I forsee we will have many more, sweet, quiet moments." Her grey eyes sparkled at him, even as she stroked the Evenstar on his neck. He put his weathered hand over hers, and looked into her face deeply.  
  
"And when I die . . I'll make a heaven full of quiet moments for you. And when you join me, our life there together will consist of the happy moments that we have shared."  
  
*******  
  
The river lapped calmly against the emerald shores as the boat cut smoothly through the silver water. The baby, laying on the elven-woman's lap, tried to catch the flying shards of light in her chubby hands, giggling as one by one, they evaded her, playing across her delicate features as the elven- prince rowed on smoothly through the afternoon.  
  
"What are you thinking?"  
  
Legolas looked up at Elladriel, at his daughter laughing and wriggling on her lap, at her soft smile and green eyes. "Just of the times to come. We have our work cut out for us."  
  
She nodded. "Yes, you do. But I have faith. You have always seemed to skip over trouble and fly with the birds. This will be hard . . but I can still see the sunshine through the darkness."  
  
He put his hand over hers. "I hope you are right. I need to be home to raise this little Elf, don't I?" He tickled Ashira and she giggled up at him, putting out her arms to him. He lifted her onto his lap and she took hold of his long golden hair, holding it and leaning against his chest, where she could hear his heartbeat.  
  
He cuddled her and smiled. "I can't leave you . . . my time has not come yet. I am physically ready to beat her . . . I just . . the emotional task is a lot harder, you know?"  
  
Elladriel nodded. "I know . . . I've lived through it too."  
  
The baby's eyelids drooped and she suddenly yawned. Legolas lifted her to his shoulder and she rested her head on it, as the boat glided down the river in the purple twilight.  
  
*******  
  
Gandalf and Frodo were inside, tucking Frodo's children into bed.  
  
"Tell us a story, Gandalf! Tell us what you're going to do to that awful lady!" Primula and Drogo clamoured as they kicked the quilts off and wriggled with excitement in the bed.  
  
Gandalf chuckled, handing Pippa back to Frodo, who tried unsuccessfully to quell the twins with a stern face. "Now Gandalf won't tell you anything if you don't settle! And the ones that disobey after this warning miss second breakfast tomorrow!"  
  
The twins, both chubby with health and good food, settled down immediately. Gandalf frowned sternly at them but winked at Frodo, who couldn't keep a straight face.  
  
"Well, first of all, we've raised an army, greater than anything Middle- earth has seen yet. Rohan warriors, thundering like the wind on their strong steeds, armed with bows and arrows that cut like a knife and never miss their mark . . . an alliance of Elves, strong and never tiring, their weapons poisoned by the Silverlode River, slicing through the nasty orcs' bodies . . . Dwarves, their axes sharp and hacking, their bodies gilded with mithril, the best for keeping arrows deflected . . . and last but not least, an air force of dragons, carrying wizards, to scorch and curse the ones that are left standing." Gandalf's voice ended in a low growl that made the children shiver.  
  
Frodo cut in. "Gandalf, why don't you tell them of the time that you and Bilbo went to see the Elves in Rivendell?"  
  
"Will do, Frodo my lad . . . well, your great-uncle Bilbo and I one day went a-travelling, only had one cart and horse between us . . " Gandalf winked again at Frodo, who sighed and looked out the window happily at the rising stars and silver moon. Yes, all was right with the world.  
  
********  
  
Night fell and the remaining members of the Company hastened to get to the main meal in the palace, where songs and stories charmed those present and the warm light spilled upon the sleeping trees outside, once again reassuring those that no matter what happened, peace still remained in Lothlorien. 


	19. Chapter 19

Part 19:

The sun was rising as the twenty-eight riders stood, armed and ready, in a line surrounding the Lorien clearing, the single Ent and two centaurs beside them. True to his word, three days had passed and Elrond had gotten his army ready for battle. They stood, their faces fierce and determined, the reminder of their families and loved ones all they needed to remember that there was still a Middle-earth to save for their children. Alongside them, Galadriel had summoned an Elven-army of one hundred, led by Haldir himself. Meeting them in Gondor would be another army, comprised of Elves and men.

Galadriel stood before them, shadows crossing her lovely face. "Many of you have questioned why Elrond and Nuhision decided to stop here in Lothlorien, so far out of your way. It seems that evil never dies in Mordor, and they wanted you to rest, to think, to ponder why we are sending you into war a second time. Zycrah is a force to be reckoned with . . . she is waiting for you, fully aware of your presence. Many new enemies will accompany her on her fight against peace. You must be ready, my brothers. I am sending a contingent of one hundred Elves with you . . . they are the best that we have. Perhaps we will never completely eliminate evil from our world, but years of life have told me that joy is not joy without sorrow. Some of you, many of you . . . may never come back. For that, I give my condolences and sorrow in advance. It is a desperate cause, true . . . but you are the strongest and best that Middle-earth has. You will defeat her. I have seen it."

A cheer rose from the assembled riders and the leaves flew with the sound.

Elrond stepped in Galadriel's place. "Say your goodbyes, my friends."

Arwen kissed Aragorn, quickly yet softly. "I will see you at the White City with the Alliance of Elves. Take care, my lover."

Aragorn held her to his chest, his breath ruffling her hair. "You have my promise that we will meet again."

Gandalf patted Frodo's shoulder. "Well, old friend, off to save the world again, so it is." He said it heartily, but his face was troubled.

Frodo smiled, an old, tired smile seen rarely on his lips now . . . it was the smile of suffering that he had worn for so long during the War of the Ring. "You are the greatest wizard in Middle-earth, Gandalf. If anyone can defeat this devilry, it is you. And I am confident that Middle-earth will see many more long years, living far after we are all under the grasses, souls in time and space." His lips twisted in grief. "Take care, my friend. My thoughts and heart are with you."

Gandalf nodded several times, tears dropping from his blue eyes.

Gimli wrung his lady's hand in thanks and sorrow. "You have been my reason for living, so long over these years when I thought my friends had left me. I am glad we met again, my lady Galadriel."

She smiled at him. "You have a strong heart, Gimli, son of Gloin. You will do our world proud; and I will always remember your chilvary and kindness. I go to the Grey Havens tonight . . . my time here is over. Lorien is in the hands of my descendants. Go, save our long-fought-for peace, and settle in your cool, dark caves. You will live happily, my friend."

Elladriel was crying. "I am so frightened, Legolas . . . what shall I do if you perish?"

Legolas looked at her, his voice harsh. "You've never been afraid before. Gather your strength, Elladriel. Keep Ashira well and take care of my homeland. I will come back; I will not perish." His face softened. "Besides, you know how much I love you. Will that not be enough to keep me strong?"

She sniffled. "Yes . . . I believe in that if nothing else."

"Then go home; bar the palace and set a triple guard. I will be home to you soon."

She embraced him, tears wetting the front of his tunic. "Namarie, mellamin . . ."

"Not farewell. Only until we meet again." He kissed her swiftly, then mounted, dropping his eyes to hide the tears forming in them.

Elrond gave the signal; the Elves of Lothlorien began to sing, and the assembly moved off.

They travelled, days and days of hard riding conditioning them, making them strong. Nightly Nuhision held training sessions with his Rohirrim and anyone else who wished to hone their battle skills. The plains gave way to rocky hillsides and the air nipped at their cheeks as they climbed, higher in elevation.

It was a month before the pillars of Osgilliath were seen by anyone save Aragorn, whose kingdom they were staying in. They were tired, every single one of them, and subsequent Orc battles had not raised their spirits. Two Rohirrim were dead, one of them Nuhision's son. Willowfoot had stopped talking altogether, and the centaurs were grim. Gimli said nothing except to grumble, Legolas was silent, the Mirror-Elves were grave and Elrond and Gandalf were constantly locked in conference, heads bent together over the palantir. Had the Company lost hope?

Just before Gondor was reached, Gimli poked Legolas in the back. "I say, old friend, I don't remember Gondor having a queer spinning effect, do you?"

Legolas reined in Arod. "What are you talking about, Gimli?" He turned in the saddle to behold a very pale Dwarf under his fiery red beard.

"Just that - " but the sentence was cut off as Gimli fell heavily from Arod's back. The nervous Rohan steed sidestepped him immediately.

Legolas dismounted. "Elrond! Gandalf! Stop! Gimli has fallen!"

Elrond turned. "Then tell him to get back up! We haven't got time for a rest right now. He'll have to wait until we reach Osgilliath!" The elven-king's voice was irritable, showing the strain of a month's hard riding and planning. Even Gandalf looked annoyed and the eighteen Rohirrim stopped, their scowls enough to curdle new milk. The Lorien Elves stopped, but they didn't change expression.

Legolas shook his head, golden locks flying. "No! He hasn't fallen off! He's sick!" He laid a hand on the Dwarf's cheek. "He's as cold as ice!"

Elrond came running up then, followed closely by Gandalf, Aragorn and the elven-twins. He, like Legolas, put his hand on Gimli's face. "It is the altitude. He is not as young as he once was. As soon as we reach Gondor, he can rest and I will brew him a draught to chase away the vertigo he is feeling." He turned away. "This could not come at a worse time."

Legolas sighed, knowing this to be true. "I'll walk beside Arod - Gimli can lay over his back."

Elrond nodded and helped Legolas to lift the Dwarf onto the grey horse. "We are almost there, anyway."

And the assembly rode on.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
